


Wishes

by Hartmannclan



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fun, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), Pregnancy, Rey is not Aladdin, Reylo HEA promised, Sultanate of Agrabah (Disney), Surprise Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unique ending, dam(n)rose, damrose, everybodygetsababy, idkwhattocallit, new ship, reylobabies, side of dam(n)rose please!, somanybabies, thisdamshipishardtoname, utter fluff epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: Ben is a poor young man, living in the streets of Agrabah, who dreams of better things. Rey is the Genie who falls for him. Will they get their HEA?*Or, my take on a Star Wars/Aladdin. The plot will be familiar, yet new, as I weave my magical tale of Arabian nights and days. To quote a legendary Jedi, "This isn't going to go the way you think..."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 27





	1. The Tiger Roars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! I'm back, as promised, with my take on the tale of Aladdin. Grab your favorite magic carpet and snuggle up for a ride through my Arabian love story. Some things will be the same, and some will be different. I've had a lot of fun writing these characters, and I hope you love them too. As always with a new story, I will post the first chapter today, and the second tomorrow. After that, it's updated every Saturday morning. 
> 
> My unending thanks to my beta, Angela, and my Reylo pals Angie and Samantha, who have graciously given me feedback and encouragement. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Disney's work. I just play in their playgrounds. This is a work of fiction and love.

She waited. It seemed like she'd always been waiting. Frozen within a moment of time, inside a bronze prison. Quietly she etched another mark on the wall. Another day spent waiting…yearning for the moment she would be summoned and have another chance to earn her freedom. She longed to feel the warmth of the sun on her shoulders, have a reason to laugh, and be able to see the stars shining in a black velvet sky. At the beginning it had been a novelty to be alone. To have time to do what she wanted to do. No one telling her what to do, or where to go, or how to dress. But time had a way of teaching lessons. She'd learned what loneliness was and the value of friendship. 

She was startled out of her reverie by the echo of a tiger's roar rending the silence. Her heart quickened as comprehension dawned upon her. Someone was drawing near. Maybe this would be the One. Her chance at redemption. Hope blossomed within as she awaited the summons to meet her new Master…

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Through the starlit arabian night he followed the cloaked stranger riding ahead of him. He didn't know this man, didn't trust him either, yet a job was a job. That's how he'd found himself in the midst of a vast, silent desert at midnight on a wild goose chase. The stranger had promised him great wealth in exchange for an act of thievery. 

Ben glanced around him attempting to keep a mental map of where he was being led, in case he needed to make a fast getaway. There were few landmarks, just dune after dune, endless seas of sand. They appeared to be heading towards the rocky outcropping dead ahead. Ben held his peace, as he whistled quietly into the breeze. Time enough to discover what deep game was being played.

Two hours before dawn they finally reached their destination. Before them rose an insignificant rocky outcropping. Ben felt a surge of irritation as he looked about. _Why had they traveled all this way to nowhere_ , he wondered. His confusion grew as his companion hopped off the back of his black stallion, and strode purposefully towards the highest rise. Once there, he reached into his jet black cloak and pulled out an object. Ben waited to see what would happen. With a small flourish the man brought his two hands together and a tiny metallic click pierced the night. Suddenly the ground in front of them began to quake. Rivers of sand flowed past as something pushed up from beneath the ground. 

Ben urged his horse backward carefully to get beyond the danger, while his horse whinnied and shyed nervously. Before him rose a black form, as if a mountain was being birthed in a heartbeat. At last the quaking stopped and a tiger's roar rent the night. Before them stood a cave in the form of a tiger's head. Its' mouth was an entrance and the eyes glowed with flame. The man in black hastened towards Ben and, urging him down from his horse, gave him his assignment. 

"I want you to steal me a lamp; just a small bronze lamp. You'll find it in the center of the cavern. There's no danger, just pick it up and bring it back to me. The rest of the wealth will be yours, but bring me the lamp first! Oh, and I wouldn't touch anything else no matter what you see," he sneered, lies in his eyes. 

"What's so important about this lamp?" Ben questioned.

"The lamp is a lost heirloom. It's nothing, and of little value to anyone who is not in my family. I would like to possess it though. Now hurry up and go!" he said harshly. 

Ben did not trust the simplicity of the task set before him versus the reward he'd been promised. He knew there was more to this than met the eye...but he also knew he was hungry and you don't get paid if you don't do your job. 

He advanced towards the mouth of the cave when, impossibly, the cave _spoke_. 

"Know this only one may enter in. One whose worth lies deep within. The diamond in the rough." The ominous warning echoed through the night air.

Ben shivered waiting at the precipice. Did he dare to step inside? He was no one special; just a common street rat from Agrabah. With a confidence he didn't feel, he stepped over the lip into the cave. When he didn't die instantly he took a deep breath and continued forward. The path before him was wrapped in an almost unforgiving darkness. 

His steps echoed in the silence as he walked and he mindlessly wondered where the minimal light came from that he saw by. There were no visible signs of illumination; no torches, fires, no sun. Yet still he could see enough to descend into the depths of the cave. He lost all sense of time and found himself surprised when he came to the last step.

Ahead of him the cave narrowed down to a dark recess which appeared to be a door. He stepped cautiously through the darkness, his hand outstretched, as he felt the walls. He flinched when, with a shove, the door opened and a bright light pierced the darkness. All around him lay immeasurable wealth. Mountains of gold, silver coins, and glittering gems littered the floor. Necklaces and rings heaped without care. It was everything he'd ever desired. The perfect hoard. Ben wondered who had been so foolish as to bury it and leave it untouched and useless in this magical cave. 

He reached out his hand to grasp the nearest coins when he remembered the warning of his employer. _Don't touch anything but the lamp! The rest is yours, but the lamp is mine_. Ben's face contorted, as if pained, and pulled his hand back. Turning he spied a pedestal halfway across the cave and made his way towards it. His steps slow and unhurried, aware that danger lay in touching the least piece of wealth about him. At last he reached the first step and began the ascent to the top.

He paused on the final step to take in the lay of the land. The lamp was simply a bronze lamp. Nothing about it was special; there was no ornamentation, no design, no pattern upon the surface. It was as ordinary as any housewife's lamp. And yet, the sight of it awoke such longing in his chest. _What about this could be so special that the man would be willing to part with such great wealth to gain back its possession._

Tentatively, he reached for the lamp. It felt warm to the touch, yet it wasn't lit. _Curious_. He scrambled down the steps and made his way across the room. He erred though as he neared the entrance. In his haste he bumped into an old dusty carpet that had been propped against the wall. It unrolled at his feet and he saw a brilliant ruby, the size of his palm, had been hidden inside. It's quality was apparent and he knew instinctively that this gem's worth could give him the comfort and security he longed for. 

He bent down, picked it up, and placed it into his pocket. At that, the cave erupted with a mighty roar into fire and brimstone.The floor heaved and lava appeared glowing through the cracks. The warning had not been an idle threat. In vain he ran as quickly as he could.The stairs buckled and cracked underneath his feet and slowed him down. He had neared the caves' entrance when his luck ran out. He placed his weight on it when the ground fell out from beneath him and he lurched, giving a guttural scream. Ben's hand scrabbled to find a hand hold as he hung there hundreds of feet above the floor. 

The dark man cried out above him, "Have you got it! Have you got the lamp?"

Ben held the rock in a death grip, and waved the lamp in the other, just out of reach. He desperately held on, "Give me your hand," he cried out. 

"Not until you give me the lamp! Give me the lamp first, then I'll give you my hand."

"No hand, no lamp!" Ben ground out angrily.

"Then I'll just have to find another hand to bring me my lamp, won't I, Street Rat?" the man hollered angrily, as he stomped on the fingers that kept Ben up. 

With a cry, Ben felt himself falling into the darkness of the cave. The sight of the villain's ire, and of the stars disappearing was the last he saw before he knew no more.


	2. As You Wish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is trapped! However will he get out? 🧞♀️😜

Ben opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he'd been caught under an elephant stampede. He gently eased himself up on his elbows and glanced around what was left of the cavern, and it wasn't much. Just the immediate area around him was clear. There were no stairs, no treasure, and worse...no way out. He huffed a sigh and sat up, a loud clunk disturbing the ringing silence. 

The bronze lamp he'd refused to part with, lay on its side before him. _At least I'll have a light to guide my way into the afterlife_ , he thought despondently. Picking up the lamp, he shook it gently to discover if it was filled with oil. Without oil, or a wick, the lamp was basically useless. Ben groaned his frustration. He needed to keep calm, there had to be a way out of this fix. 

As he thought, he idly rubbed the smooth lamp between his hands, it was a soothing sensation. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the pink smoke that started swirling out of the nozzle. It was the intoxicating scent of jasmine that caught his attention first. Alarmed at the unexpected sight of smoke without flame, Ben threw the lamp away from himself. 

He stared, slack-jawed, as the smoke coalesced into a woman, who _hovered_ before him. She was an unearthly beauty. Her long brown hair was bound in an elaborate braid that hung down her back, and covered by a sheer veil that fell from the crown of her head. Long lashes framed hazel eyes above a pert little nose. She wore billowy teal coloured trousers that fluttered when she moved. Her top was fitted and trimmed with small golden coins that hung around her bare stomach. Ben also noted two thick bands of gold wrapped around her upper arms etched with a pattern of moons and stars.

He watched as she took in their surroundings, displeasure evident in her pursed lips and an eye roll. 

"I take it you couldn't follow the simplest direction?" 

"...I..uh...how...wow," he ended on a gentle breath. Had he already run out of oxygen? Was he hallucinating? He could die content after glimpsing _this_ heavenly apparition, he quickly decided. "Who _are_ you?" 

"Who I am doesn't matter, but what you are to me matters a great deal at this moment."

"Are you seriously talking in riddles at a time like this?" he scoffed, "we are buried alive! We may never see the sunlight again! What the hell?!"

"No great loss to me. I haven't seen it in…" the woman wiggled her fingers as she counted in her head, "...three thousand nine hundred and twelve days. Give or take a few. Time passes differently in there," she said, nodding at the bronze vessel. 

"You...live...in the lamp?"

"Of course. Where else would a genie live."

"So that would make you a genie? Like three-wishes-I-can-have-anything-I-want-I'm-your-Master-genie!?" Ben stood up and began to pace back and forth, agitated. 

Genie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes. I'm supposed to give you the spiel, but it appears you know it so that makes my life easier...Master." She crossed her arms over her chest, "For the record though, you get three wishes. Also, I can't make anybody fall in love, I can't kill anyone, and you may not wish for more wishes. Everything else is fair game. But be warned wishes always have consequences, so ask yourself what do you really want before you start to wish."

"How do I know you can even do the things you say? I've only heard of genies in fairytales. Maybe you're just as mortal as I am and trapped here with me." 

"Well, why don't you make a wish and find out," replied Genie with obvious sass. 

"Well, why would I waste wishes on finding out if you are who you say you are?" 

"You know, I could leave you in here to slowly suffocate to death and just await my new Master!" 

"Give me proof first and then I'll gladly make my wishes."

"You are, without a doubt, the most annoying Master I've had yet. Technically, this is against the rules, but just so I can get out of here," Genie crossed her arms in front of her chest and bobbed her head...suddenly they were standing out upon the dunes; the sun rising languidly in the east. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Ben has been sitting under the canopy for several hours before he remembered he wasn't alone, and that, heaven above, his _genie_ waited for him to make his first wish. Once he'd finally wrapped his mind around the reality that magic did exist, and that he had the opportunity to change his future, his mind began to weave dreams of all the things he could ask for. It was disconcerting to know for all sense and purposes you had the world at your fingertips. 

Genie had gotten tired of standing in the heat of the day and created an oasis in the desert, completed by a blue tassled canopy and profusion of gold pillows for them to recline upon. She sat next to him happily eating dates as if this all was ordinary. 

"What would you wish for? You know, if our roles were reversed?" he asked, coming out of his reverie.

Genie paused, and looked him straight in the eyes, "I'd wish for a family...my family," she spoke the word reverently, as if it was a dream she knew once upon a time. 

"Family only ties you down. You're better off not relying on anyone but yourself," he scoffed.

"I thought that once too, but I was wrong. Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

She reached out and put a hand over her stomach, "The deep ache of loneliness. Knowing that if you ceased to be no one would shed a tear or remember your name? You'd disappear as if you'd never existed in the first place," her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I feel it too," he responded gruffly, "but it makes you weak to give into it. Better just to ignore it."

Genie recoiled back slightly and heaved a sigh, "So you're one of those types, Master."

"What type am I?'

"The ones who value money and prestige for what they can bring you, instead of one who sees it as a tool to help others. In your defense though, very few of my former Masters knew this lesson before they started wishing."

Ben felt cut to the quick. Was it so wrong for him to desire the security and honor that came with having wealth? He was tired of being someone's lacky, never having the freedom to forge his own destiny beyond the daily hunt for food and shelter. He didn't need anyone else. He was happier with his own company, wasn't he? 

With that thought he decided on his first wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise of hands to show who saw the twist coming? 🙋🏻♀️ I foreshadowed it in the first chapter, if you paid attention. I told you this wasn't going to go the way you think 😋, and yet, there will be a Reylo Ever After. Trust me ❤️...
> 
> A huge shout-out to my beta for doing the job! She's the bestest! 🌹🍪
> 
> Please leave a comment if I surprised you about Genie/Rey! 🧞♀️ So far my three pre-readers have been flabbergasted 😏...
> 
> Until next Saturday! 😘


	3. The First Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Wish... ✨🧞♀️

Ben stood up, decisiveness apparent in his posture. He lived in the real world and he was tired of scratching out his existence. He didn't want the whole world, just a place for himself in the one he was born into. 

He made eye contact with the genie, "I'm ready to make my first wish."

"Have you thought it through carefully?" she inquired quietly, looking at her feet. To question your Master wasn't against the laws that bound a genie, but it usually left her stuck in her lamp longer if they were angered. "Pick up my lamp then, and state your wish clearly."

"Genie, I wish to be made a Prince!" he exclaimed.

"As you wish, my Master," she intoned, cheerlessly. 

Ben looked down at himself, nothing had changed. He looked up quizzically, "Was something supposed to happen? I'm a little underwhelmed, to be honest."

"Didn't you want to be Prince of the Street Rats?" she snickered.

Ben glared.

"Fine, spoil my first chance at fun in ten years," she huffed, "I thought you might like to make the decisions together on your new princely lifestyle and wardrobe?"

"...Oh. I would, actually...thanks."

With a wink, Genie set to work. She swirled around him like a pink whirling dervish, and when she had finished, Ben stared at himself in a newly poofed mirror…atop his head was a ridiculously massive blue turban complete with gaudy feathers and an egg-sized jewel. The royal blue robes were richly embroidered with gold threads that glinted with his every move. He felt like a stuffed peacock. 

"Not doing it for you? Maybe you should try strutting around," she smirked, "Oh fine…." Genie pondered the clouds for a moment and then snapped her fingers. Every snap brought forth a rush of wind and smoke as his wardrobe went through rapid changes. Ben was never in one long enough to decide which he liked, but apparently none were the look she wanted. Genie floated in front of him, quietly eyeing his form, when, with a wink, and a raised eyebrow, she snapped one last time. 

Ben stared at himself again in the mirror. He was dressed from head to toe in black robes. Silver threads embroidered a pattern of stars around the wrists and hem off his, otherwise unadorned, robes. The turban completed the look with a single diamond gracing its front. The outfit displayed obvious wealth, without being pretentious. He felt enrobed in power and thrilled at the feel of it. Now this was someone who could command respect.

"Yes, this will do nicely. Thank you."

"We're not through yet. Hold on to your horses; we're gonna make you a star!"

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

_Another day, another bloody Prince_ , sighed Princess Rose. She had just spent the afternoon making small talk with the Prince of Medina. His only topic of conversation had been the Arabian stallion his father had gifted him for his recent birthday. She could now recite its top speed, favorite treats, and ancestry by rote. She'd been bored out of her skull, and recited the constellations in her head in a valiant effort to stay awake. She was sure to receive a scolding from the Grand Vizier if she turned down this marriage proposal too quickly. Thank heaven her father, Sultan Hamed, spoiled his only child and didn't desire to force her into an arranged marriage. Still, she did long for a more varied society and a breath of freedom. 

She _was_ allowed to leave the palace on occasion, but no one was allowed to talk to her, and her guard stuck so closely she created a traffic jam everywhere she went. It just wasn't worth it any more. With a sigh, she rose from her seat and leaned over the balcony railing. She could see the ocean waves where they caressed the shore and heard the sounds of the bustling city market nearby. The vendors called out to the passers-by, promising the sweetest dates and freshest fish. _Too bad they didn't sell anonymity,_ she thought sourly. With a sigh, she turned from the balcony and froze at the sound of trumpets. Her attendant hadn't mentioned any more visitors arriving today. 

Rose flew through the palace as quickly as propriety allowed. She found the court, and several of the servants, gathered round the main balcony off of the audience chamber. The sound of marching feet and trumpets echoed off the walls. The others made way for her and she joined her father at the front. Before her, the great city of Agrabah lay sprawled at the feet of the palace, like a supplicant before a Sheikh.

A procession crawled into view in the street below. A caravan of camels, heavily laden, led the way followed by soldiers on foot. The trumpeters were joined by drummers and dancers who leapt and sashayed to the beat, veils fluttering in the breeze. The crowds that had drawn near began to hurrah as gold coins were thrown into the air like so much confetti. Great cheering could be heard on the balcony. 

Rose watched with curiosity to catch a glimpse of the person responsible for giving such largesse to her people. Most visitors rode up to the palace filled with their own importance, sneering at the beggars who approached them. That was how she had learned the term, "street rat." Some unfortunate child had dared to approach today's visiting Prince, and he had yelled and whipped the poor child's outstretched hand. Her heart had bled for the boy, and she'd discreetly sent her maid out with food and coin. She would never give her heart to a man who didn’t value the lives of the least within her kingdom.

With a shake of her head, she recalled herself back to the present. The cortege had come to a stop and made way for an elephant, a canopied houdah on his back. Seated within was a man dressed head to toe in black robes, his expression inscrutable. His servant came forward, "If it would please the Sultan, Prince Ali would like to request an audience with him."

The Sultan lifted his hand in a gentle wave granting entrance to the Prince. The court, as one, scurried quietly to their places and waited for the newcomers' entrance. A gentle buzz filled the room as those present gossiped about the likely reason for the impromptu visit. Rose perched quietly near the Sultan and hoped it wasn't for her that he had come. She was not a prize to be won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, Lovies! 💕 I like the banter in this chapter; we start to see some of Rey's personality come shining through Genie. And welcome to the story, Princess Rose! 
> 
> Just a quick reminder that I will quote the movies verbatim at times. Sometimes ya just can't re-write the brilliant classic lines 🥰. 
> 
> My eternal gratitude to my beta, Angela, for her "phenomenal cosmic powers!"
> 
> Until next week (teaser: slow burn starts next week!)...


	4. A Prince Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ali meets the Princess and promptly steps in it. Will he be able to make a better second impression?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is favorite scene in the new Aladdin. I did quote it heavily, but tried to make it my own as well. Enjoy the banter 😂

“It's a pleasure to welcome you to Agrabah, Prince Ali,” the Sultan graciously welcomed the new arrival. 

The newly-minted Prince Ali of Ababwa strode forward into the chamber. Unseen, a tiny pink fly sat resting underneath the edge of his turban. Genie had transformed herself, believing that if Ben had arrived with a beautiful female advisor in tow, it would not have endeared him to the Princess. Ben had scoffed at the idea at first, but as they finished their journey towards the palace, he began to find his eyes following her more than they should. It had been a more agreeable idea to him today.

Genie whispered into his ear, “It's a pleasure to meet him.”

Ben took the hint, gratefully, and said, “It's just as much... a pleasure for me, Your Highness, Sir. You look very serene,” he said with a dip of his body.

“Idiot, that's a curtsy, not a bow. Stand up,” she buzzed in his ear. “Remind me to give you lessons in deportment later.”

From the side of the throne a new figure slithered forward. He was dressed in blood red robes, edged in gold. In his hands he carried a walking stick that ended in the form of a cobra’s head, “I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with... Abooboo,” he sneered.

“That’s Ababwa. Well, it's north,” Ben lied smoothly. They  _ had  _ returned from the Cave of Wonders, which was up north. The best lies always went down smoother when wrapped in truth. He had also learned that it made it easier to keep ones’ cover story from slipping that way. 

“The world is changing quickly, Snoke. Don’t be so skeptical. It seems as if there is a new country every day,” Sultan Hamed turned his charmed smile on his daughter, as if to share a private joke. Rose just rolled her eyes; Snoke’s skepticism was legendary at court.

“Yes! You are very wise,” Ben agreed. 

“Present the gifts you’ve brought!” Genie reminded quietly.

“Oh, right! We have things! Gifts! Gifts. Coming right up. We have spices. Golden camels. And spoons, tiny spoons. Spoons! How do they make 'em that tiny? We have jams! -”

“Jams?” Genie squeaked in dismay.

“Yes, jams! Yam jams. Fig jams. Yam jams! And date jams. Seedless. Delicious, e-exotic jams.”

“Move. Away. From the jams, for the love of heaven!”

“- We have jewels. Jewels! We have them. And, uh, that! Over there. Hidden for... suspense. Woof. It's a... wheel? It's a...very expensive?” Ben had begun to sweat profusely under his robes. He must have been suffering heat exhaustion when he wished for this.

“And what do you hope to buy with these… gifts?” the Princess questioned, an edge of ice in her voice.

“You!” Ben blurted out. 

“Wow. I can’t even….” Genie groaned.

“No! No, no, no, no! A moment with you. A moment... that's not... Pkkfff.” Ben wished one of the attending soldiers would put him out of his intense misery with a spear.

“Are you suggesting I am for sale?” Rose spoke disdainfully and drew herself up to her full height, that while small, carried an impressive character.

“Of course.” 

“Not!” Genie bellowed. A nearby soldier looked around for a fly at the sound of buzzing.

“No, of course not! No!”

Nearby, Snoke smirked. This Prince was going to take himself out of the running before he could even be a rival for his plans.  _ Let him burn,  _ he crowed internally.

“It's cold, and it's dark in that lamp. But I prefer it to this,” lamented Genie. 

“Please excuse me, I... need to go and... find some bread. For the jams…” the Princess excused herself with a graceful cut of the tongue.

Ben watched his hope for a better future walk away with great haste and let go a deep breath.

“We hope you can join us tonight, Prince Ali, when we celebrate our harvest,” the Sultan inquired.

“Of course, Your... Serene Self. I will join you. Thank you,” Ben bowed and departed the audience chamber.

“Smooth. In 1,000 years, I've never been that embarrassed. Don't worry. You are not out of the game yet. Just do whatever you normally do at a party,” his companion flew alongside him as Prince Ali was escorted to his rooms.

“I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I've never been to a party. They weren’t plentiful on the streets,” Ben replied, under his breath.

“Wait? What? Oh, you’re gonna need lessons then. You're not messing up my night. I haven’t been to a party in ages.” 

  
  


Ben gazed around the room in shock.  _ This _ was a simple Harvest celebration?! The room was alight with the glow of many braziers, reams of silk hung in swathes from the ceiling above. He saw a fountain flowing in the middle of the room, and people gathered in laughing groups nearby, admiring the lotuses floating on its surface. Small talk would be expected of him; this was his nightmare. For a fleeting moment he considered leaving quietly; after all, what did a street rat know of the world outside the alleys of Agrabah? And yet, his life had meaning, and he could learn. He would earn his place in their world, and then he could help others like him. Stiffening his resolve, he took a step to enter the room...and was stopped by a hand.

“Good evening, Your Highness. I hope you found your accommodations adequate?” Snoke’s grin never reached his eyes, and Ben shivered at the warning it gave him.

“Yes, thank you...Vizier. Most comfortable.”

“I couldn’t help but notice you seemed-ah-a little-uncertain about how to act around Princess Rose. If I may offer my advice?”

Ben met Snoke’s gaze with a calm he didn’t feel- this man wanted something from him. “Of course, I welcome your confidence, Vizier. I may not have made the best first impression on the Princess.”

Snoke leaned in, false camaraderie oozing out of every pore, “In all honesty, Her Royal Highness is quite the timid creature. Afraid of her own shadow, really. She needs a…strong hand to guide her and help her make decisions. A knight in shining armor, rather like those silly stories she reads.”

Ben digested this nugget of information. It may be true, or it may not be. He’d wait to see when they had a chance to meet again. In the meantime, he wanted to leave this awkward conversation. 

“Thank you for the advice, Vizier. I shall take that into consideration for future interactions. And, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go...greet somebody,” Ben didn’t wait for an answer and headed off towards the buffet table. A full stomach always helped settle nerves. 

He made his way over to the heavily laden tables. He didn’t recognize many of the delicacies, but chose the ones he did, or was at least willing to take a chance on trying. His favorite was the Luqaimat, a sweet dumpling dipped in a date sauce and sprinkled with sesame seeds. Ben was licking his fingers clean when a feminine voice spoke behind him. He turned, hiding his fingers in the folds of his robe. 

He blinked, staring at the source of the speaking. His genie stood before him on two...LEGS?! _She has legs?!_ _Nice legs too_ , he thought before catching himself. She wore a layered fuchsia dress edged in gold ribbon, over matching trousers. The neckline boasted elaborate golden flowers. Her feet were sporting small golden sandals. Though she was dressed as richly as any lady at the festival, she still stood out in the crowd. 

“What are you doing here? We’ll get caught,” Ben hissed quietly.

“No, we won’t. No one questions those who act like they belong. Besides, this isn’t my first party. I, at least, know how to act accordingly,” she smirked. “Go talk to the Princess. She’s right there. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Ben looked where Genie pointed. Princess Rose stood in a group with several others, sipping her drink. When she caught him staring, her eyes darkened, and she looked away abruptly. This wasn’t going to be easy. He sighed. 

“I don’t know how to do this. What do I say? How do I win a heart?”

“I made you look like Prince Ali on the outside, but I didn’t change anything on the inside. Prince Ali got you to the door, but Ben has to open it. Just be yourself,” she said. Genie twirled her fingers inconspicuously in the air, and Ben felt his feet begin to slide across the floor. “Go get her, Tiger.”

Ben reached in vain for a handhold to stop his movement across the floor, but it was a losing battle. He lurched to a stop beside the Princess and bowed quickly, just like Genie had taught him to. 

“Good Evening, your Highness. It’s a lovely night for a party, isn’t it?” 

Rose eyed the Prince for a moment, “Yes, it is, isn’t it. Can I help you with something?”

Ben cleared his throat, “I was wondering if you might like to dance...with me?”

“Is that a question, or a statement?” Rose quipped.

“A question, definitely. I’m just a little nervous. May I have this dance, please?” 

Rose smiled, deciding to have pity on the poor guy. Maybe he was just bad at first impressions. His nervousness was rather adorable. “I’d be delighted.”

Ben led her onto the dance floor. He may not be good at small talk, but he knew how to own a dance. 

  
  
  


Genie watched her Master and the Princess dance from the opposite side of the room, where she was tucked in a quiet alcove. She was surprised to see his awkwardness disappear and a confident man take his place. He moved with obvious grace, and in her opinion, a rather seductive air. She shivered, a breeze must have picked up outside. Her eyes followed the duo, captivated by their dancing. A clasped hand here, parting with the music, then coming back together. A touch on a shoulder, the brush of a hand on a hip. The Princess threw her head back and laughed, and Genie saw a glimmer of a smile reflected on her Master’s face.  _ Huh, he has dimples.  _ Whatever he had said was having a good effect. Maybe he was overcoming that horrid spiel on jams he’d made earlier. She should be content that her Master was achieving his goal...so why couldn’t she suddenly stand the sight of him?  _ This truly is one of the gaudiest parties I’ve ever been too _ , she thought sourly, as she left the room with a final backward glance at the dance floor. She wasn’t needed anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my darling beta, Angela,great keeper of my commas 😍
> 
> Next Week Ben and Rose go on their first date, it is 100% my creation and off script. We meet a few friends, Logan Lucky makes an Easter egg, and somebody's getting feelings.... 😏
> 
> Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day. Till Saturday 🧞♀️😘


	5. To Win a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rose spend some one-on-one time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one extra long shot of Reylo juice for your Saturday morning 🌻

Rose glanced down at her plain brown tunic and trousers. When Prince Ali had offered to take her into town to visit the marketplace, she had expected the normal brouhaha that accompanied her visits outside the palace. Instead, he had asked her to dress in her plainest outfit and not to wear anything that would attract attention. She had puzzled over this request until the Prince announced his presence by a knock on her door. Her handmaiden quickly answered the door and invited him into the entryway. 

“Are you ready to go, Your Highness?” he asked respectfully, with a bow. 

“I am, but why do I have to look like this?”

She took in his appearance, noticing his white trousers and tunic, blue vest, and bright red fez adorning his head. 

Ben laughed and grinned at the princess, "I wanted you to be able to enjoy the market like a regular citizen, and to do that you have to be a bit incognito, otherwise you stick out like a sore thumb. This way we don't have to take many guards with us, and hopefully, we won't disturb the people going out among them.”

Rose brightened at the idea of going alone into the city, and reached out to take his hand. Ben looked down where their hands joined, and a squirmy feeling flooded him. _Is this what love feels like?_ Shaking his head imperceptibly, he brushed it off and led the way out of the palace. The two of them were so busy chatting about the outing that neither had noticed the bee, flying amongst the jasmine blossoms. 

Genie had planned on following Ben on his date, purely to be backup of course, in case he put his foot in his mouth again. But listening to their lighthearted banter had caused an ache to start in her heart. Then the Princess had taken his hand in hers and Genie couldn’t deny her budding attraction for her Master any longer. She wished Ben would see her as more than a servant, even as she acknowledged the forbidden nature of such attractions. Heart heavy, she flew back to her lamp...where she belonged, she reminded herself. Maybe if she said it enough, she’d accept it. 

* * *

  
  
  


Agrabah’s market was a feast for the senses. The air was heavy with the scent of spices: cinnamon, cardamom, and ginger teased Rose’s nose. The stalls had been set up in an open square, and the sellers were already busy hawking their wares. There were booksellers next to fish mongers, and stalls hung with samples of silks billowing in the breeze; the colors a vibrant rainbow. The produce was arrayed temptingly next to baskets of fresh cut flowers. And the people! At this early hour of the morning, the market was already bustling. 

Rose delighted to be part of the crowd for once. No one was stopping to stare, pointing her out and whispering behind their hands. She reveled in the anonymity, all thanks to the man beside her. Because of his presence, they didn’t have to take many guards, and yet, she didn’t feel any less safe. Who would dare to draw near when a Roc, straight out of Arabian fairy tales, watched over her; the top of her head didn’t quite reach his shoulder! She allowed herself to consider the idea of marriage to Ali. He was thoughtful, had a dry sense of humor, and showed concern for others beside himself. Those qualities would make him a good husband and ruler. But was she attracted to him, or the greater autonomy marriage would bring? It seemed some soul searching was in order. A flutter of lilac distracted her from her ruminations.

“Can we go over there?” she pointed to the stall of fabrics that had first caught her eye.

“Your wish is my command,” he gallantly replied. 

While Rose admired the array of silks laid out before her by courteous sellers, Ben glanced around the stalls nearby. One especially caught his eye- he’d stolen from it a few times in the past and it’d be a novelty to peruse the goods without fear, and possibly purchase a gewgaw outright to discreetly recompense the seller. He quietly tapped Rose’s elbow and let her know he’d be a few feet away before stepping up to the stall. 

The gold and bronze jewelry glinted in the morning sunshine. It dazzled the newly-minted prince who adopted an air of boredom to cover his excitement. He was sure a Prince would have had many such things of his own and this would be nothing new. He considered a large gold gentlemen’s ring that held a yellow topaz, or maybe he should purchase a gift for the Princess. He recalled Genie telling him that it was common for a man to give gifts to a woman he was interested in. He was debating between a pair of silver earrings and an intricate hammered gold necklace, when he spotted a bronze cuff sitting on a pedestal. The bronze wire had been twisted into the appearance of coiled leaves, the “flowers” were large malachite stones, smoothly polished to a high sheen. The swirled green patterns of the gemstone reminded him of Genie’s hazel eyes. He bartered with the seller and paid for the cuff, tucking it into his pocket before also purchasing the gold necklace, which he would give to Rose at the end of their outing. 

He turned back to join Rose, who had finally decided to purchase both the midnight blue silk with silver threads, and the striped purple yardage. Her seamstresses would be able to make something memorable out of them. 

“Are you finished here?” Ben asked. “Where would you like to go next?" 

“I'm a little hungry. How about we find a snack?” Rose remarked. “You seem to know your way around pretty well for someone who's never been in our city before.”

Ben maintained his expression, and prayed that his ears wouldn't give him away. “I…. I visited here, on my way into the palace when I first arrived. I always think that you learn more about a Ruler by how he treats the people, then by second-hand knowledge from Advisors.”

Rose thought that was a rather enlightened view to take and commented on it, praising his concern for others. “How do you keep track of the needs of your people when you're so recognizable in your own land?”

“You're right,” he chuckled. “It's a little harder in my own kingdom to remain anonymous, so I have at times paraded as a priest. No one looks past the robes when they see a holy man, so no one ever discovered it was me,” he laughed. It was true he had paraded as a holy man once, and had earned quite a few alms for the poor that way. Rose shared in his laughter. 

“I'll have to remember that. People often don't look beyond what they see on the outside and just accept what is presented to them,” she remarked. “I know no one ever looks past my crown and fine clothes to see who I am inside. They just assume and never really know me.”

Ben looked at her, eyes wide. He was surprised at the depths of her feelings. He had never thought that a princess could also know what it is to be judged before one had even spoken a word. Maybe they had more in common than he thought. 

“Thank you for your candor,” he said, as he reached out to give her hand a squeeze. They continued wandering the market arm and arm, while eating the lamb kebabs Rose had decided on. They were hot and flavorful when purchased fresh from the grill, instead of eaten on the run.

Suddenly, an arm reached out from the shadows and wrapped itself around Ben's neck. He jolted in surprise and jerked himself away, preparing to throw a punch and defend his princess. Almost belatedly, he recognized the voice that was speaking to him.

"Ben, you old scoundrel! Where have you been all this time?! Someone’s already taken your spot in the warehouse.”

Ben turned, and looked wide-eyed at Poe, his friend, and sometimes partner in crime. He didn't speak for a moment as he tried to figure out how he was going to spin this one to Rose. He reached out to grab Poe, as if to tackle him, and whispered frantically into his ear, “Cauliflower, cauliflower!” he hissed. Poe went limp in his arms and Ben pulled his assailant’s arms behind his back and pinned them there. 

“This will teach you to assault anyone else. Give me your word you'll never do this again and I'll let you free this time,” Ben commanded. 

Poe covered his grin with a sneer, and glared at Ben with hostility, before replying, " Yes, yes... I agree. Just let me go. I'll trouble you no more." 

“Apologize to the Lady first!" 

“I'm sorry,” he pushed past gritted teeth. 

Ben made a big display of shoving Poe, and he and Rose watched as Poe slinked off into the shadows. 

“Are you okay?'' he asked, turning to Rose.

“Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just a little startled is all. You handled that well. I'm quite impressed. Why did you let him go?”

“Well, he didn't actually hurt us, nor steal, so I thought, everyone deserves a second chance right?”

“I agree,” she said, once again wrapping her hand through his arm. They headed in the opposite direction. 

Poe watched them walking away from the alley, and wondered what con Ben was up to this time. He'd used the secret word and Poe hoped he hadn't blown Ben's cover. Deep in his musings, he didn't notice the cloaked stranger behind him until a gag had been placed in his mouth. He was dragged away, without causing so much as a hiccup of concern from the people in the nearby market.

* * *

Ben and Rose decided to return to the palace after the rather startling experience. Rose found her thoughts to be unsettled. Something more was behind that interaction, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

They wandered slowly back towards the gate, when she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Excuse me," a voice asked. 

Rose turned, and had to look down to meet the eyes of the speaker. The woman who addressed her was shorter even than herself! Rose took in her colorful mismatched attire and stopped to show the respect due her age. 

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"I think it is rather I who can help you," the old lady remarked. "Will you come with me and let me tell you your fortune?"

Rose looked to Ben, who shrugged his shoulders. He obviously left it to her decision; she nodded her head and they both followed the old lady into her dark tent. Inside were a few trinkets and charms, a collection of old lamps, and books with a style of writing she did not recognize. The woman settled herself down on the cushions. Rose sat before her, and offered her hand palm out. 

"My name is Maz, Dear, and I need not your palm but just to look in your eyes; if you'll give me such a privilege."

Rose lifted her gaze to make eye contact. For a few minutes they stared at each other, Maz intently, and Rose, with great curiosity. Time seemed to stand still; the tent muting the sounds that drifted in from the marketplace into a gentle backdrop. 

"At my age, you often see the same eyes in different people," the old woman said breaking the silence. She glanced from Rose to Ben, and back. "I have seen your eyes many times before, and I must tell you the belonging you seek is yet before you. The one you are waiting for will not come. Wait for him no longer. Happiness may still be attained if you keep your wits about you."

Ben cleared his throat, drawing attention away from Rose. She looked torn by the advice the old woman had given. “Will you tell my future too,” he asked.

“I don't think you need my help,” Maz replied, gently patting his cheek. “You already have _her._ You need no help from me because she is your path forward.” 

Ben was startled by her refusal to tell his fortune, still, the confirmation that Rose was his path forward was all the information he needed. He rose, paid Maz a few gold coins, and thanked her for her time. The duo left the tent silently, each wrapped within their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it?! I hope you did. It was a hoot to write this "off script" chapter! 😁 
> 
> For the curious, an Arabian Roc was a mythical creature. A giant falcon capable of lifting, and killing, elephants. It felt Ben-sized 😆. 
> 
> Anyone catch my Lucky Logan easter egg?! 👀


	6. Falling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rose's date has some unexpected consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toot toot! All Aboard the angst train 🚂🚃
> 
> Please have your Reylo is endgame chant prepared.
> 
> *Author drops this and runs for cover.... 🍅😬

“Thank you for taking me to the Market today. It was an experience I won't soon forget,” Rose looked up through her lashes at Ali, smiling shyly. 

“Neither will I.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small parcel. “I bought this for you. It's a gift from me to you, no strings attached.”

“Is it jam?” she teased, as she unwrapped the gift. “Ohhhh...oh Ali! It's stunning!! It will look lovely with the silks I bought today. Thank you, very much,” she looked up and caught him as he glanced down at her lips. She had never allowed any of the visiting princes' to kiss her, nor even hold her hand before. Their personalities had been totally repugnant to her, but Ali was different. She'd let him kiss her, if he was bold enough to try. 

Ben noticed her hesitate in the doorway and leaned towards her slowly, giving her room to pull back if she wasn't interested. She remained still, and while it was a bit awkward to duck down so far, he did manage to close the distance. He slanted his lips over hers, enjoying the flavor of herbs still on her lips. He gently pulled her closer, placing a hand behind her back, while she reached up to hook her arm around his neck. It was a gentle exploring kiss, learning the curve of her lips, but when he attempted to deepen the kiss, she drew back and placed a hand on his chest. 

“I...sorry...thank you for a lovely time. Goodbye, Ali,” and scurried into her room, closing the door behind her. Ben stood for a few moments staring at the door before he turned away, befuddled by her behaviour. Maybe he’d ask Genie to explain the mysteries of the female psyche… 

* * *

“Gen-ie!” Ben hollered upon entering his rooms. “I need to talk to you. Where are you?”

“You bellowed, Master?” Genie rolled her eyes as she appeared before Ben.

“I need a woman’s opinion.”

Her face momentarily showed surprise, but she quickly masked it, arms crossing.

“What have you done?”

“Why do you assume it’s my fault?”

“How can it not be when guilt is so clearly written across your face?” she shot back.

“And maybe that’s just my natural resting face!”

She snickered at that, “Actually, you have a point. You might want to work on that.”

“Noted. Now can I ask you a…relationship question?” He stood, staring out his windows, hoping that by avoiding eye contact this would somehow be less awkward. 

Genie decided this might be a good time to sit down. Who knew where Ben was going.

Ben cleared his throat and ran a hand through his long locks. “I had a nice time with the Princess today. We really seemed to get along and even teased each other. And when I was saying goodbye, I...uh, could…” he cleared his throat again, before spitting it out, “Ikissedher. 

“You kissed her.”

“We kissed. It was...pleasing?”

“You don’t sound too sure of that there, Ben.” Genie interrupted. 

“Nevermind that. My question is why did she suddenly stop kissing me and bolt? Do you think I repulsed her?” 

Genie wanted to lie, and wished she could for a heartbeat. But one glance at his puppy dog eyes and her heart lurched. “No, I don’t see why she would be repulsed. We can cross that off, as long as she kissed you back,” she queried. At his nod, she continued, “Maybe you just overwhelmed her, in a good way? I think you’d probably better wait to see how she responds to you at dinner before you start to worry. Let her behaviour guide yours.” 

Ben pondered her words for a few minutes, then he took her hand and helped her to stand.

“You’re right. I’ll do that. Thank you, for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles and left the room.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” she whispered sadly to herself.

* * *

  
  


Two days later Ben had managed, once again, to get lost in the maze of corridors in the palace. From what he could gather looking around, he had ascended higher than he'd meant to. If he could only figure out at which point he'd taken the wrong turn, maybe he could find his way back. He grumbled under his breath, and decided to take a moment to admire the panorama of the ocean stretched out to the horizon. Calm descended upon his ruffled mind as he inhaled the tang of salt water in the air. A body could get used to such a view.

It was at this moment of distraction that palace guards set upon Ben, creeping out from the shadows. He squawked in surprise and soon found himself bound firmly to a chair, placed level with the open window behind him.

"Your presence has become entirely troublesome to me, Prince _Ali_ ; If that is your real name." Snoke stepped into the room, appearing almost out of thin air, or so it seemed to Ben. His expression was one of utter disdain, much as one would look upon vermin who had entered the house.

"How have I offended you, Vizier?" Ben asked, "I don't appreciate being tied up and under armed guard."

"I had rather hoped things wouldn't have come to this point, but you've managed to worm your way into the Princess' good graces and I can't have that."

Ben watched his enemy warily; a threatened male of any species was apt to be territorial. It appeared the Vizier had been playing a long game. "Did you hope to wed the Princess yourself and gain a kingdom, Snoke?"

"No!" he replied too readily, "I am loyal to my Sultan. What I don't want is for the throne to be taken by a pretender who parades as Prince. Do you have any proof you are who you appear to be, your Highness? I've searched every map at my disposal and I've failed to find Ababwa. Maybe your kingdom _is_ so far away we've yet to visit it…or perhaps it never existed in the first place?" 

Ben shifted his hands gently behind his back, hoping to find a way to reach the Genie's lamp concealed in the folds of robes. If he could just rub it, he'd be able to use his second wish to free himself from this mess. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sir, but I am who I say I am. Prince Ali of Ababwa. Blame your ancient mapmakers for your current dilemma. I'd be glad to send an emissary home to bring back proof," Ben hoped his bluff would pay off and buy him some time, or at least get him out of this chair.

"And yet, I still don't feel inclined to believe you. If you _are_ simply Prince Ali, being tossed out the window behind you will have the unfortunate effect of ending your life and my competition. If, instead, you are a pretender and have some magical object to aid your pretense, I will simply take it for myself. You'll be easier to search dead. Either way, I find you've become an obstacle to me. One I intend to remove." Snoke took his staff in hand, strode forward, and used it to push Ali out the towers' window. 

Ben's scream was swallowed by the rushing winds past his face as he hurtled down towards the ocean. Time seemed to bend and he felt like he was moving in slow motion. Mentally, he was very, very aware that he had mere seconds to either free himself, or loosen his hand to rub Genie’s lamp. Instinct told him he’d have a better chance at accidentally brushing against the lamp while free falling, versus maintaining his wits to untie knots mid tumble. 

He hooked the inside of his left elbow under the lamp and gave a last valiant upward thrust as his feet hit the water. Ben’s last recollection was of the cool kiss of metal against his lips before he sank into the darkness at the bottom of the sea.

* * *

“Is a little me time too much to ask for?! I was in the middle of a …bath...” Rey materialized at the summons, and gasped at the realization she was underwater. Where was her Master? He couldn’t survive here. She scanned the seabed around her and spotted him ten yards away. Genie dived for him and propped him up cradling his head in her arms.

“Master, please, please wake up! You have to make the wish. I can’t just act on my own; I don’t own myself anymore. Please, please give me a sign,” she pleaded with him. “Okay, okay...I need a gray area here. Think...THINK!” she shouts at herself, nose scrunched up in thought, as she floated back and forth. Each second that ticks by seems to count out his last heartbeats. 

“I’ve got it! Let’s hope it works…” she snaps up a written document that fills itself out as she speaks, ‘I wish for Genie to save my life from imminent drowning. Signed, Ben.’ " She grabbed his hand and pressed his thumbprint into a wax seal. “We’ll just back date this and abrakadabra, we’re outta here!” 

Genie scooped her Master up in her arms and, giving a quick bob of her head, transported him out of the sea and into his bed in the palace. She gently placed a dripping Ben down onto the blankets, “Please don’t be dead. Wake up, come on,” she hovered over him and watched for any sign of recovery. The silence deepened, ringing in her ears, as she waited with bated breath. Did she get him out in time? Genies cannot interfere in death. She reached a shaking hand out, hesitated, and then cupped his cheek in her hand. “Please...don’t leave me, Ben,” she whispered, as her tears anointed his peaceful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii😬 Exciting chapter, right? Whatdya' think?!!!  
> Writing that kiss was painful, lol. My inner Reylo was 🤮🤢. I luv Rose, just not with Ben. 😉
> 
> Comments are life this chapter 🙃
> 
> Until next Saturday, Lovies 😘


	7. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Genie make plans...

Ben came to with a gasp; his body, desperate for oxygen. He coughed and gagged, leaning over the edge of his bed. Sea water and bile mixed on the floor in a puddle. Ben glanced wearily up and saw Genie hovering above him, a blush pinking her cheeks. 

“You saved me.”

“I worked my magic, you could say. It cost you your second wish, but I figured you'd rather be alive and down a wish, than dead for keeps.” 

He huffed dryly, “Yeah, that was a safe bet. Thank you, by the way. I owe you one.” 

“I’d say anytime, but that’s not how it works,” she laughed. “How did you end up at the bottom of the sea anyway? Tell another girl you wanted to buy her?"

Ben had the good grace to blush. He really had been quite hopeless when he first arrived. "It was the Grand Vizier. He ambushed me. Apparently he wants to marry the Princess himself and I was in his way." 

Ben ran his hand across his face with a frustrated sigh, "How am I supposed to explain away my survival. He pushed me out the window in front of witnesses! Every time I make progress I run into a wall. It's like the stars are aligned against me. Maybe, maybe I should just go back to the gutter I crawled out of." 

Genie hovered silently at his side, taking in his hunched shoulders with the weight of the world upon them. She clenched her hand at her side, aching to comfort him and wipe the weariness off his countenance. Gently she sat down on the bed beside him, her hand covering his, "You could always use your last wish. I can't kill him, but you could banish him, or better yet, make him mute?"

He snickered at that before sobering. "I could, but, I was kind of hoping to save that wish for something special," his eyes flickered to her and away again.

"What could be so special?"

He didn't answer right away, as he settled back on a pile of pillows, “Do you remember when I asked you what you would wish for, before I made my first wish?”

Genie nodded her head.

“You said you’d wish for a family. Do you have someone to go back to?”

Genie gave her Master a curious look. She debated whether or not to tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath she decided to be open, “I had a family once. They’re gone. I’m...I’m alone now.”

“What happened?.”

“The laws that bind me as a Genie don't allow me to answer that question. You see, no one is _born_ a genie. There aren’t any tiny toddler genies in teapots waiting to grant wishes,” she snickered. “Can you imagine a two-year-old with unlimited cosmic power roaming the earth?”

Ben laughed, imagining his juvenile self running around in that circumstance. He had already been the terror of Agrabah without the magic. 

“I will say that being a genie isn’t the greatest job in the universe. There isn’t much room to stretch in there,” she tossed her lamp at Ben. “No closet space to think of. If I had my wish, I would want to be free of this. To be my own, and decide where _I_ want to go, who _I_ want to see. You have no idea how hard it is to be at the beck and call of others. I’ve never had a kind Master before either. You are unique, Ben. I wish you could see that.” 

Glistening hazel eyes met brown and held them captive. Ben saw something swirling in their depths, and wished he could name the emotion he saw there. What was she trying to tell him? His heart was moved by her plight. He would go crazy if he was held similarly captive. 

“That's why I need to keep my third wish, if it's possible. I want to give you your freedom, Genie. No one should have to live bound, as you do. Help me find my way out of my puzzle and I will save it for you.” He raised his hand out to her. Genie stared at the outstretched hand for a moment. _Dare she trust him?_ With hope, she reached out and took his hand.

“Okay,” she whispered.

* * *

  
  


"The best offense is a defense," Ben mused.

"What if, instead of trying to explain _why_ you are still alive, you attack by revealing Snoke's schemes to the Sultan?! Force him onto the defense. And if the Sultan is in the room, he can hardly admit to attempting to murder you!" Genie clapped her hands in glee. 

This could work. His esteem would rise in the Sultan's eyes for exposing the Viziers' designs, and the Princess would definitely be appreciative to not marry the old lecher. They just needed to time it right so that Ben wasn't spotted until it was too late to stop him. 

"When were you expected next?"

"I was going to take Rose for a walk in the gardens tonight. I thought the moonlight might be romantic?" Ben's ears tinged pink as he made this little confession. He still wasn't sure where he stood with Rose due to her abrupt departure after they'd kissed. He'd been hoping to ask her if he had a chance at winning her affection.

"Then you should probably do it before anyone notices you're missing. Doesn't the Sultan hold an audience in the afternoon?" Genie pondered aloud.

"Yes, he does. If I could sneak down the back way, I would have a chance to talk to the Sultan before Snoke saw me, giving me the advantage. It's worth a try at least. Thank you. You are a lifesaver, literally." 

Genie's cheeks took on a suspicious pink shade at Ben's praise.

"I think I'll go get cleaned up before I go downstairs. I look like a drowned cat. " Ben rose to leave, and then paused. 

"Oh, I forgot. I have a gift for you."

"For...me?"

"Here," Ben said, quietly. "I found it this morning, and it reminded me of you."

Genie took the gift, turning it over in her hands. She hadn't been given a gift since the _before_ , and wanted to treasure this moment. Something she could recall when the long days of waiting began again. 

Carefully she unwrapped the gift. The cuff inside caught the suns' rays, turning the bronze a molten color. In her hand, she held a piece of bronze wire that had been twisted and formed into a vine that would cling to an arm as if a trellis. Its curled leaves were tightly spun coils and it pleased the eye to follow their swoops. The flowers were made of malachite stone, polished until the veins of darker green that ran through it appeared. It had obviously been carefully crafted, by a deft hand. 

Ben watched, waiting nervously to see what her response would be. She was quiet for so long that he began to be afraid he had offended her, or broken an unknown rule. And then...she smiled. Ben felt it as a lightning strike, all the way to his toes. Her smile, so radiant, he was sure he couldn't recall his own name if asked. 

"A thank you seems insufficient. I..I'll wear it, always, and remember." She drew it up her forearm, until it fit snugly on her left bicep. Walking over to him, she left a whisper of a kiss against his cheek. She disappeared into her lamp, leaving a dazed Ben standing there, one hand held against the cheek she had kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She kithed him! 🥺🥳😍😚💋🔥
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta, Angela, for all her help 🌻
> 
> Whatdya' think of all the Reylo feels in this chapter? Let me know; comments make my day 🌈🦄🌹
> 
> Until next Saturday!


	8. The Rumors of My Death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben confronts the Vizier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me...  
> *Runs away*

Ben slunk quietly through the palace halls, as the late evening shadows lengthened along the walls of the corridors. He hoped that the fading light of day would obscure his presence from Snoke, or any of his goons, who might linger nearby. He approached the Sultan's office cautiously, senses alert, and halted at the sound of voices within.

"It's true, Your Majesty. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I just can't believe he'd leave like that. He was getting along with the princess so well," the Sultan said, desperation tinging his tone.

"Personally, I'd always mistrusted his sense of…goodness. I believe he is a deceiver trying to win a crown; though I never did find such evidence." 

"Father," Rose called out, as she strode into the room through the far doorway, "what is this about Ali leaving? The servants are spreading the news like wildfire."

"It's true, Your Highness," Snoke answered condescendingly, easing himself out in front of her father, "I saw him leave with my own eyes, _after_ I confronted him about still being unable to find his kingdom on a map."

"I just don't know Snoke. This all seems so havey-cavey. Maybe he'd gotten an urgent letter...or went out to buy an engagement gift for Rose?" he ended hopefully, glancing at the princess who wouldn't meet his eye.

Snoke turned with an internal growl of frustration. Even dead, this blundering idiot was making a mess of everything. He ran a thumb along the golden staff in his hand. Desperate times called for desperate measures indeed. 

“Wherever he is, he has seen fit to deprive us of his presence. Maybe now we can talk about the threat he poses to our- your kingdom, Sire,” Snoke spoke.

Ben stepped out of the shadows, “I’m not as gone as you might have hoped, Vizier. I’m right here.”

"Ali! Everyone is saying you left," Rose cried.

"Oh, I left all right. Took flight even. I was shoved out a window and into the sea, Your Highness! Snoke tried to murder me so I couldn't mess up his well laid plans. He wants the kingdom for himself, Sire, and the easiest way to get it is to marry your daughter!"

Roses' eyes bulged out, "Marry...him?"

"Snoke! My most loyal advisor. You dared to think yourself worthy of my daughter and my kingdom?!" the diminutive Sultan turned on his Vizier with fire in his eyes. "I'll show you who serves who here."

"Now, now, Your Majesty. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Pause for a moment and _think of my years of loyalty to only you_ …" he hissed out firmly. He held tight in his hand the cobra staff; its eyes began to glow an eerie red. The Viziers' words seemed to twine around the Sultan's mind like bindweed, every other thought choked out but that which was impressed there. _"This man is a deceiver, and he means to take your kingdom from you."_

_"_ Deceive...me...take...kingdom. _"_

The Sultan seemed to deflate for a moment before shaking his head. "Guards! Seize Prince Ali for plotting treason against our people!"

Guards began to swarm the room towards Ben, while Rose took up a defensive position in front of him. "Baba! What are you doing? How can you accuse him without evidence? This isn't like you."

"Maybe it should be! Maybe it's time I took my position more seriously. No threat to this kingdom will stand! Snoke has been loyal to me and I will trust his word alone," he spit out the words, hurling them like hail. 

"Father, no!" Rose took a hold of his arm frantically, intending to beg for clemency for Ali. 

"I think it's time you left the decision-making to the big boys, Princess," he said while pulling her none too gently away from her father. "It's obvious she is too enthralled with the young Prince to see clearly. _Send her to her room…"_ the air throbbed with the intensity of his words, prickling at Ben's senses. 

All his years as a street rat told him things were not as they seemed. His instincts had saved him before and he trusted them. And that's when he noticed how the Vizier always strove to be in front of the Sultan, never behind, and how, impossibly, it appeared his staff was glowing. Before the arrival of Genie, he'd long scoffed at any arguments that magic existed, and now he knew it did; and it was at work in this room. 

He slumped forward on his arms and threw the guards off for a moment, before he rushed forward, shoving the onlookers out of his way. He slammed into Snoke, wrenching the staff out of his arms. Cobra firmly in his grasp, he hurtled the scepter to the floor, shattering its head and scattering the ruby eyes across the tiled mosaic floor. For a heartbeat, all that could be heard was the tinkling of the gems landing, then a furious voice cried out, "You haven't seen the last of me, Boy! You'll live to regret this day!" An explosion ripped through the room, and when the noise and light cleared, those who were left stared at each other. Snoke was nowhere to be seen. Dazed, Rose helped her father up to his feet and onto a stool. 

“Are you alright, Baba? Tell me you’re unharmed!” Her fingers fluttered across her father's chest looking for signs of injury.

“I'm fine, Daughter. Just fine. It will take more than a little noise to defeat me yet,” he soothed. The Sultan glanced up at Ben, sizing him up. “It seems my kingdom and I are indebted to you for your bravery, Prince Ali. How can we reward your act of heroism? Is there anything you might desire?” he asked slyly, grin carefully concealed.

“I…” Ben cleared his throat nervously and tugged on his collar. “Sire, I don't require any reward, it is my honor to be of use to you. But, if it pleases your Majesty, I would ask for the hand of your daughter in marriage, _if_ she is willing?” Ben turned his attention to the petite woman standing before him. This was the point of no return. Had he finally made something worthy of himself? 

“Princess, will you have me?” 

Rose stared quietly into Ali's eyes. She knew the importance of the moment. A good man offered her his heart. He wasn't some poppinjay prince only concerned with status and power. She remembered the words of the kindly old woman from the market. It was time to stop waiting for the perfect man and start living. 

“Yes, Ali. I'd be pleased to be your wife.”

Her father jumped up from his tuffet with an exclamation of joy. “We must have it announced as soon as possible! I'm so happy for you my dear. I think he will make you truly happy.” He turned to Ben, and enveloped him in a strong embrace. “I am delighted that my child and kingdom will be in such good honest hands when I depart this life one day. Allah be praised! Oh where is that herald?” he asked, shuffling away quickly to share his joy.

Ben held his hand out to Rose and she took it as he drew her into his arms. “You have made me the happiest man in Agrabah tonight, my Dear,” he pressed a kiss upon her knuckles and then upon her lips. 

* * *

Deep in a long-deserted palace dungeon, a prisoner lay chained to a dank wall. For days his only companions had been the rats that infested the dungeon, though he thought maybe the lice in his hair should count now too. He wasn't able to mark the passage of time without seeing the sun, but guessing by his sleeping patterns it had been almost a week since he'd been kidnapped. 

The monotony of dripping water was broken by a rasping voice when an old man scuttled up next to him out of the dark. Poe reeled back from the sudden intrusion into his personal space by a filthy body. 

“You scared the hell outta me! Where'd you come from anyway?”

“A thousand apologies O' insignificant one. I didn't mean to startle you. You don't look like you've been here long. What did you do to anger our Sultan?” the old man asked, ingratiatingly. 

Lips loosened by a hunger edged with loneliness, Poe quickly spilled his budget. “I honestly have _no idea_ what I did to land in this, literal, pile of fecal matter. I was just minding my own business in the market and then I was set on by the palace guards!” 

“Surely, there is someone who could help you out of this. Some _friend_ who owes you a favor perhaps?”

“Well sure, of course, but I can’t get a message to anyone if I never see anybody, now can I!” Poe growled in frustration.

The old man laid a hand atop Poe’s shoulder. “Maybe I can help you? I’ve been here a long time and I...have my ways to get messages to those in the world outside.”

Poe pondered the old man’s offer, searching for a hidden catch or cost. In the end, what did it matter if there was a catch, at least he’d be out of this place. “Yeah, okay, I’d like to get out of here. I need to get a message to my friend. His name is Ben. We grew up together on the streets and is the only one who’d even notice I was missing. Our families are gone. We’re it for each other. But I’m not sure where he is. The last time I saw him was the day I was kidnapped. He was running some sort of con with a well-born lady.”

“What does he look like, this Ben?” Snoke hisses.

“Tall, he’s always the tallest guy on the street. That makes him easy to spot anywhere. Um...he’s got dark hair, almost black; and moles on his face. Brown eyes too.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can find him. What can I tell him?”

“Tell him where I am. Tell him Poe needs his help. He’ll come.”

The old man begins to slink away, “I’ll find him. Don’t worry...”

* * *

If Ben had been awake, he would have seen one of the walls in his bedroom swing open, and a dark shadow emerge into the space.

If Ben had been alert, he would have protested as the shadow pawed quickly through his possessions; seeking that which had been lost.

If Ben had been aware, he would have fought for his most prized possession. Instead, it was concealed within the shadow...before the shadow itself was swallowed up as if it had never been there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot surely thickens in Agrabah! 😳 I hope you liked the angsty update. 
> 
> Thanks to Angela, beta-extraordinaire, for her help 🌺
> 
> Until next Saturday, Loves!
> 
> P.S. I've written two one-shots this week, in case you missed them. My husband caught the 'Rona so I've had time nursing to write 💻😷


	9. Parted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lamp has a new Master...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Someone gets slapped in anger. Only once, but thought I'd best warn in case it's upsetting to anyone. 🥺

There are times you can sense a page being turned in the Book of Life. And other times, a new chapter begins and you are unaware of it until the page flutters flat…

The day everything changed for Benjamin Solo started like any other in Agrabah. The sun began its race across the heavens in the East. He and Sultan Hamed dined on Shakshuka & yoghurt with honey and saffron, a moment of calm before a tumultuous meeting with the advisors to decide on a replacement for the banished Vizier. Afterwards, Ben went off to excersize one of the royal stallions, his favorite pastime of late.

It wasn't until after the noon hour that a dark cloud could be seen taking form over the palace. Its arms branched out rapidly in an ever-growing spiral, cut through with lightning and growling thunder. The ground inside the palace courtyard began to quake, as a tall gaunt figure made its way into the throne room. 

"Snoke!! What is the meaning of this? How dare you show yourself again. Guards! Seize him!" the Sultan commanded, rising from his throne.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself on my account," Snoke sneered, and with a flick of his finger, he sent the guards flying backwards against the wall, "This won't take a minute." He reached into his robes, pulling out a lamp. With a flourish, he gave it a decisive stroke. 

Pink smoke unfurled from the lamp, revealing the genie within to the stunned spectators. 

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Genie intoned weakly. 

"Genie, I desire to make my first wish. I wish to be made Sultan of Agrabah!" Snoke crowed in victory. 

"As you wish…" Genie crossed her arms, nodded, and watched her magic unfurl. Snoke was raised high into the air simultaneously with Sultan Hamed. A whirlwind enveloped them both, and the royal robes were removed from one to the other. His arms raised high in delight, Snoke was gently placed back down on the throne. The palace guards glanced about in confusion, unsure of where their loyalty lay. Before the newly crowned Sultan, Hamed and Rose trembled with indignation, and Genie hovered miserably behind the throne, face downcast and arms wrapped around herself. 

"We will not stand for this! The people of Agrabah are loyal to us. You'll never be safe on your throne. And when Prince Ali arrives, he will make you regret this day's work!" Rose cried out.

"Oh yes, your intrepid intended," he mocked. "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with him myself. In the meantime, I think it's time to show some obeisance to your new ruler, don't you?"

"We will never bow to you, Snoke. I'd rather die," Rose vowed.

Snoke appeared to ponder that for a moment before he stood and stalked over to her side, "I suppose that could be arranged, but I'd much more... _ personal _ plans for you. Wouldn't you rather be Sultana with the world at your feet? I could give you everything your heart desired," he whispered in her ear.

Rose recoiled at the thought of his touch, "I will  _ never _ marry you."

"We'll just see about that, shall we," Snoke threatened. "Genie! I wish to make my second wish. I wish for the Princess to fall  _ desperately _ in love with me."

Genie came before her Master, and bowed, "Master, I'm sorry, but I can't. It's against the rules to interfere in matters of the heart." She had barely finished getting the words out when Snoke struck her across the cheek. 

"Why didn't you mention that detail sooner, slave?" 

"You didn't give me…" Genie cried out, cradling her cheek, silenced by a glare. 

Snoke turned back to the former sultan and his daughter. "If you will not bow before a Sultan, then you will cower before a Sorcerer! Genie, for my second wish, I wish to be made the most powerful Sorcerer in all the lands!!"

"As you wish...Master," another nod, and magic once again wrapped itself around Snoke. His robes turned blood red, a new turban perched atop his head, covered in stars, while his cobra staff was reforged in onyx. 

"I just  _ have _ to ask...how do you like me now?" Snoke twirled his staff. Dark power radiated from him, swirling about those in the room like a palpable black oil. 

"I like you less than ever I did," Rose huffed. 

"Tut, tut. Such defiance will get you nowhere. Now. BOW!" he commanded. 

Rose and her father were thrust downward by the invisible command, a crack audible as their knees struck the floor. Snoke reveled in the apparent demonstration of his new magical powers. Distracted as he was, he failed to note a pair of eyes peering around the curtain at the far wall of the room. Ben moved as if to enter the room when he caught sight of Genie, who hovered dejectedly next to the throne.  _ How was she here, and why was she in plain sight? _ Ben’s eyes searched the room only to land on her lamp, held within Snoke’s firm grasp; and his new world crashed down, a shattered childish fantasy. He knew he'd lost her then. Through some unknown carelessness Snoke had discovered his secret and while Ben had assumed Snoke safely deposed, the man had stolen the lamp. Ben was no longer Master of the lamp. Genie was no longer his... 

A cry of despair curled up from his toes seeking release, but he couldn't make a sound. It was too dangerous to draw attention to himself. He’d lose any chance to save her... _ and Rose _ , he chastised himself. He stared at Genie’s face, misery etched in every dear feature. He knew his own heart in that moment, how special she was to him, when he could no longer speak to or approach her. She belonged to someone else now. 

There would be no more late night talks or Genie buzzing in his ear telling him what a fool he was making of himself. No more gentle encouragement to be the better man she thought he was. And he realized somewhere along the way she had become his friend, his confidant, and his heart's desire. 

He loved her as he never loved anyone else, selflessly. True, he had been attracted to Rose, she was lovely, sweet, and kind. But he knew now, there was a fundamental difference. He didn't long to talk to her, or seek her out in the morning just to be near her. Theirs was the love of friendship.

_ All of this is so messed up,  _ he groaned, and it was all his fault for refusing to accept that money couldn’t buy all things. Food, yes. Shelter, yes. But not friendship, happiness, or love. He regretted that he had never set Genie free so that she wouldn’t have to endure a continued life of bondage. If he could just get to the lamp, maybe he would be able to set her free. He had no idea if the wishes would reset, but even if they didn't and he was left with only one, he would free her if it was the last thing he ever did. It was that thought that propelled him into the room. 

Quiet as a mouse he snuck up as only a street rat could, behind the Vizier's back. The palace guards watched him but didn't move for they had not switched loyalty to the new ruler; his cruelty was evident. But a Sorcerer is not so easily snuck up upon, and Snoke felt Ben's presence before he was able to steal back the lamp. 

“You didn't say please,” Snoke teased. “I think it's time for some introductions Prince Abooboo, don't you?”

Ben attempted to back up a step, but Snoke was faster, imprisoning him within his magic and setting him kneeling upon the ground. 

“Princess, let me introduce you to your fiance…. “ magic ripped into Ali and removed his princely garments, leaving him dressed in tattered clothes. “This street rat is Benjamin Solo. He was born in the gutter and he will die in the gutter. Everything he said was a lie intended to seduce you and to win a kingdom for himself.”

Ben growled at this summation of his character, he fought against his restraints and looked up at Rose, “Yes, it's true I lied to you, but you know I can't use magic to win anything. I only wanted the chance to be more than I was. And I never coerced you to accept me. Please forgive me...if you can,” he pleaded. 

“I think that's all that we have time for,” Snoke said, “It's time for your judgement. I'm going to banish you as you had me banished...to the darkest dungeons with the rest of the street rats you go!” 

Snoke extended his cobra forward, and Ben, sensing the end was near, turned to see Genie one last time. _ I love you,  _ he mouthed clearly, and saw her eyes widen at the truth. Then the magic flashed forward and Ben disappeared in a puff of smoke. Banished forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱Gasp! What have I done?! What will happen next?! Guess I better go write it down 😂...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You got some Reylo love and some angsty feels. Keep up the Reylo is HEA chant. ❣️
> 
> Until next Saturday, Lovies 😘


	10. A Chance Reunion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banished, Ben is desperate to save the woman he loves. Will he make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a double-length chapter to enjoy! I couldn't bring myself to break up the action 😁!

Ben landed with a splat in a soft pile of... something vile. He cursed and scuttled out of the mess and into a solid mass. 

"Hey! Watch it. I may not smell like much, but I'm still a person," cried an indignant masculine voice.

Ben jerked away. He peered through the darkness attempting to see his fellow prisoner. 

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first!" 

Something in the way the prisoner responded brought a glimmer of recognition to Ben. 

"Cauliflower?" 

The other man stepped back, "Ben is that you? You got the old man's message!" Poe cried, ecstatic. "You came for me!" 

"What old man? I've been in the palace."

"Wait, you were in _the_ palace? What were you doing in the palace; reaching a bit high weren't you? Have you forgotten the first rule of the street? Never take more than you can hold?"

"I wasn't there to steal from the Sultan. I was there to...marryhisdaughter," Ben muttered under his breath.

"Only you'd find a whole princess small enough to carry!" replied Poe. 

"I'd love to explain, but I don't have the time right now. Genie's in trouble; I have to help her!" Ben prowled from one end of the small room to the other like a caged lion. Poe could tell from the set of his shoulders that his friend was deeply agitated. The only thing that ever bothered him this much was woman troubles. He sighed...

"Alright. Give me the short version then," Poe rallied. "I'll always have your back."

Ben racked his brain for the straightest line through crazy, "I found a genie in a lamp. She granted me three wishes, and I've used two. I'm engaged to Princess Rose, and now the Vizier has stolen the lamp and is up in the throne room wreaking havoc on the universe with the love of my life as his slave!" 

"The princess is a slave now?!

"No, the _genie_ is a slave. The Princess is just in danger; so is her father, and through him the whole kingdom!"

"I thought you said that you were engaged to a princess?"

"I am, but I'm in love with my genie…" 

"Ha! It is a woman. I knew it! But dangling two women?! Never start a harem, brother," scoffed Poe, "The women will eat you alive." 

"I didn't mean to." Ben protested. "I'm going to break off the engagement, but I have to save her so I can break up with her!" With a groan, Ben planted his face in his palms. "This is so messed up. I’ll probably get beheaded for disappointing a princess’ hopes."

"You're up the Nile without a paddle for sure," Poe said. "How are you going to get out of your rats' nest?"

Ben turned to face his friend, one eyebrow quirked, "Well, you see, I have this friend…" 

Poe raised his hands in self-defense and began backing away, "Oh, no. No, no, no. Look for some other schmo. Your schemes always land me in prison."

"Good news then. You're already there. It can only go up from here!" Ben paused, getting Poe to acquiesce would take some finesse...and bribery, most likely. "We _are_ talking about a Princess here. She's rich, powerful. If you were to rescue her, the reward would be…"

"What? I'm listening."

"...more wealth than you can imagine!" 

"I can imagine quite a bit," Poe replied dryly.

"You'll get it!" Ben promised recklessly. Surely the Sultan would give up some of those golden camels Genie had conjured as gifts.

"I better…" Poe said pointedly. "Let's go save the world!" 

With that, Ben began to hunt for a way out.

* * *

"Princess, don't you think it's time you slipped into something a little more...comfortable?" Snoke lounged upon his golden throne, his hands idly rubbing his staff while he observed his new subjects, both willing and unwilling. Rose tried to speak but her voice cut off with a wave of his hand. Her hands rose to her throat with a whimper of distress. Looking down, she saw that she now wore flowy scarlet trousers and a top edged with gold. Her hand went to her hair and found it piled atop her head in an ornate headband. 

“And now my dear, we'll talk about your father's future. I cannot make you love me, it's true,” he glowered out of the corner of his eye at Genie, “but I think you share my concern over where your father spends the rest of his days. His existence is a threat to my continuing reign. So I'll give you a choice, Princess. Would you like that?” 

He stared at Rose, allowing the silence to stretch until she met his gaze. 

“You may choose not to marry me, and have your freedom. But your father would need to reside in the lowest dungeon of the palace in the dark with only the rats for company, as my insurance that you’d not attempt an insurrection to regain the throne. He’d be guarded day and night for as long as he survived the miserable conditions...which I don't think would be very long, my Dear, given his age. But you would be free to live your life. Or you will consent to be Sultana, which would serve to legitimize my rule. Your father, and yourself of course, would be allowed to live in the comfort you have known all the days of your lives; though I would keep an eye on him. It's your freedom or his. Which do you desire more, Rose?”

Rose looked across the room at her father and crumpled to the floor. There really was no choice and they both knew it. She loved her father dearly and would gladly pay the price for his well-being. He was a good and kind father. A quiet tear or two was all the comfort she allowed herself as she let go of the dreams she'd had for her future happiness and accepted the burden of her father's. 

She arose from the floor like the princess she was; she gathered her dignity around her and the strength within. She would not grovel before evil. “I will marry you, Snoke, but you must swear to me my father's safety. " 

“I do swear it! Release the man,” he uttered sharply at his goon. “And send for the nearest cleric. He has a wedding to perform…" he said, as his cackles filled the air.

* * *

"We have definitely smelled better, " Poe commented to Ben. “I don't even want to be around us right now. Are we there yet? " 

Ben fought the urge to strangle his friend. Surely, he could have found quieter help to save the princess. After crawling through old trash chutes and sewers, they had escaped the dungeon. They had been popping in and out of shadows, windows, and servants' passages to get back to the throne room unnoticed. "We're almost there. Just make sure you're ready to fight." 

"Bring them on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"So do I, but the Vizier is too powerful to attack head-on now. He has the advantage, ergo we have to sneak." Ben motioned for silence, crouching down as they approached the doorway that led to the throne room. Poe took the position on the right, and Ben the left. 

Looking into the room, Ben blinked in confusion. It was festooned with bougainvillea garlands…for a wedding? For a moment, he wondered if he’d hit his head when he first landed in the dungeon. _Who would get married at a time like this?_ It all began to make sense though, when he caught sight of Rose. 

She was arrayed in a dark violet gown embellished with black beadwork, and a dark veil. An onyx coronet had been woven into her hair and her neck was draped with amethysts. She looked every inch a bride...except for her eyes; there was a hollowness to her gaze. She held herself stiffly but regally. As he watched, Snoke approached her in matching robes and a cleric stepped into place before them. Ben knew the time to act had come. 

He pointed Poe to the princess while he would focus on stealing back the lamp. Genie must be inside it because he didn't spy her anywhere in the area. 

On the count of three, the men burst into action. Poe created an admirable distraction as he bolted into the room, making a beeline for the princess. They had at least succeeded at the element of surprise if the shock on Rose's face was to judge by. Snoke snarled in fury and cast a spell, putting Rose inside a massive birdcage, effectively out of reach. Poe adapted to the sudden change of objective and turned on the spot. He grappled with Snoke over his staff, allowing Ben to shoot out of the corner, headed toward where the lamp sat on a pedestal. He’d almost made it when his friend was overpowered by the villain and flung against a wall. Snoke turned furiously on the remaining man.

"We meet again, boy! I tire quickly of your interference. I was too lenient last time it seems. I shall have to bring an end to your miserable existence if I want to be rid of you." A red bolt flew from the cobra's eyes. Ben ducked and rolled to avoid it, bumping into the dias. The lamp skidded across the floor. 

"Ah, ah, ahh! You'll have to move faster than that to beat me!'' Snoke leaned down to retrieve the lamp. Ben cursed and found himself unable to move, held aloft by Snoke’s magic. 

"Let me down you, miserable snake, and face me man-to-man!" 

“A snake am I? Let's see how snake-like I can be!"

In horror, Ben and Poe watched as Snoke's body began to transform, elongating to take on the fear-inducing hood of a cobra. His tail filled the room, wrapping Ben and Poe in its strong coils. The two men fought and wriggled, trying desperately to get out, but it was a losing battle. 

Unable to hold it, the lamp had fallen to the floor out of Snoke's hands. Ben watched as Genie materialized. She looked upon the scene in growing dismay, tears filled her eyes. She flew to Ben's side but was forbidden to offer any help to one who was not her master. The two lovers devoured each other with their gazes, but an uncrossable boundary lay between them.

"I’m here, Love. I'm here. You're not alone. I'm so sorry,” the words fell from trembling lips. “I love you,” she whispered, even as her heart broke within. “I wish we could have had forever.”

“It's not your fault, Genie. I never should have taken you for granted. I should have freed you sooner. All of this is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"I hate to interrupt this tender reunion, but my patience hassss come to an end." The Cobra reared back, its fangs dripped with venom ready to attack. "You little fool. You thought you could beat the most powerful being on Earth? Without the genie, boy, you are nothing." 

Ben tilted his head quizzically. "Am I? Maybe I'm not the only one. Without the genie, you are nothing too! Genie is more powerful than you'll ever be. She _made_ you. Face it, Snoke, you're still second best." 

Snoke reared back, furiously hissing.

"You're right! Her power does exceed my own. No one should be greater than myself. Slave, I wish to make my third wish. I wish to be the most powerful being in the universe...I wish to be a genie! " 

"As you wish my master." Her magic began to swirl around Snoke. Thunder growled through the room, sparks jumping from his hands as he grew in stature and strength. 

"Yes, yeeeeeess!" Snoke exalted. "Unlimited power! No one is greater. The universe is mine to control!"

"I hate to interrupt your self-promotion, but there's a teeny tiny detail you've forgotten," Genie called out.

"And what would that be?"

"That with all this phenomenal cosmic power comes an itty bitty living space," she bent over to pick up the obsidian lamp that materialized at her feet as she spoke. "Genie’s have unlimited power, but are held captive by their desires.”

“What?!” Snoke screamed as glowing golden bands appeared and encircled his wrists. “Noooo! NoooooooO! This can’t be happening.”

“Oh, it’s happening, big boy! Ten-thousand years ought to do miracles for your attitude.” Genie grinned from ear-to-ear as Snoke disappeared, sucked into a vortex by the lamp. “Allow me, gentlemen,” she said "Turn-about's fair play!" She kissed the lamp and it winked out of existence. 

"Where'd it go, Genie?" Ben asked.

"I thought he might appreciate the watery grave he tried to send you to. It's secluded at the bottom of the sea; he'll bother no one there." 

Snoke’s wishes began to unravel now that he was gone, and Rose was released from the birdcage when it vanished into smoke as if it had never been. Poe helped her to rise, his boyish charm back on display now that the danger was past.

“Allow me, your Highness.”

“Thank you…? You look like you’ve had some adventures yourself today,” she said with a wrinkle of her nose. 

Poe wiped his hands clean on his trousers, “Yeah, you could say that. I’d like to recommend a thorough cleaning for the garbage chutes in this place.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Well thank you for your help today. It was very brave of you to attack the former Vizier. We owe you a debt of gratitude.” Rose placed her hand on his sleeve and smiled shyly at her savior. 

The Sultan came forward at that moment to shake Poe and Ben’s hands. 

“Agrabah owes you both. We were faced with a cruel future and you risked it all to help us. We can never repay you. Ali...or rather Ben, if you still desire to, you may have the Princess as your betrothed regardless of your station. You’ve proved your worth to us all.”

Ben looked across the room to where Genie stood quietly on the balcony, gazing at the horizon. “I thank you, your Majesty, but my heart lies elsewhere. All I desire from Rose is her friendship, if she can forgive me for lying to her.”

Rose took his hands in hers, “I do forgive you. My heart wasn't truly engaged. I think I was just ready to settle down with someone I could respect and be a friend too. But marriage is more than just friendship. We both deserve the chance to follow our hearts, don’t you think?” she whispered, giving Ben a push towards the balcony. 

“I do...thank you, Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some strings are tied off, and some are yet to be seen 😉❣️. We've got a few weeks left to go...
> 
> Till next week!
> 
> Love to my beta, Angela, who checked this in the midst of her busy week. I appreciate you 💕


	11. The Last Wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Snoke vanquished, Ben & Genie are reunited. Can their love endure his third wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write this chapter since I started this story. I'm so glad the moment is finally here!! Enjoy ❤️

Ben wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he crossed the room to Genie. His heart thundered in his chest as his stomach swooped and dived; he felt mildly nauseous. How quickly everything in his life had been tipped on its axis, shattered, and re-formed. He'd woken up a pauper disguised as a prince, engaged to Rose. Now, he was nobody again, but he knew his own heart, and it was Genie's; wholly and completely. Knowing that she loved him too helped abate some of his nerves, but not all of them. He was free to love and she was not. Still bound to her lamp and its master, her existence was not her own. 

Ben was determined to follow through with his promise to free Genie from her servitude, but he didn't know what would come after. Would she stay, would she leave? Would she even exist anymore, and in what way, if so? There were so many unanswered questions and it was in this frame of mind that he reached her side. 

"Hi," he shyly greeted her.

Genie turned to him, her beaming smile softening by the tear that kissed her cheek.

"Hey. What's wrong, Precious? Why the tears?"

"We've found each other, but I can't stay. Even if you delay making your third wish for years, there's always the risk that someone else will come along and steal my lamp away again. We'll never be safe from fear or worry." Rey stepped into Ben's outstretched arms and clutched him close, her tears wetting his shirt. 

"You're right. I didn't even know you'd been taken the first time, and I am so, so sorry. What a shock that must have been to you."

"He was a nightmare, but then most of my masters have been cruel. It's the nature of those who seek the power the lamps hold in the first place." She turned her head to look up at him. "I was not happy to find myself with a new master this morning, though," she added wryly, "When did my lamp get stolen?"

Ben blushed, and tried to hide it by drawing Genie closer. He whispered into her hair, "I don't know. It must have been while I slept. Your lamp was in my room, but not hidden."

"Fair game then," she teased. "I'm surprised a street rat didn't know better. You getting soft, old man?"

Genie poked Ben in the abs and he pretended to wince at her jab. 

"What happens now, Ben?" she asked, returning to her former melancholy.

Ben's eyes wandered down to her lips. Almost of their own accord, one hand rose up her neck to cradle her head, as the other settled on the curve of her spine, drawing her closer. For a moment, time froze as their breath mingled between their almost touching lips. And then he dove into her, his mouth seeking to learn every curve of her lips. 

Genie melted and was re-born by his kisses. Her heart thrilled to feel his response to her. He was very happy, if his tiny moans were to judge by. 

"Genie," he kissed his way down her neck as he spoke.

"Yes, yes…" she sighed.

"Genie…"

She whimpered at the sound of her name on his lips. 

"I wish…"

"What?" she breathes.

"I wish to set you free," his hands cradled her cheeks gently as he whispered against her forehead. "I use my third wish to free you, dear heart." 

Genie startled back as magic tendrils roiled up and wrapped itself around her limbs. 

"Ben!" 

He watched as light shot out from her hands and feet; pure and golden, it streamed forth like a river. And then, in a burst of sound, Genie's bands crumbled and dissolved in a wisp of smoke, her curse undone. Silence reigned for a heartbeat before….

"I know you," a choked voice gasped behind them. "Rey? Is that you?"

The sound of hurried footsteps racing across the balcony was heard and then Genie was pulled down into a double bear hug by the Sultan and Rose. 

"Sister!"

"Raia Jasmine...daughter! By Allah, I've missed you, but how did I not know you were gone?" the Sultan, wept as he held her to his breast. "Dear girl, whatever escapade did you get into this time?" 

Genie turned Raia chuckled wetly against him, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, Abba. And it's a long tale."

"Tell me anyway, Daughter. You know I love your stories, and I'm not inclined to let you go at present."

The trio settled down into a huddled mass on the floor. Ben looked on at the cuddle puddle before him in amazement. He longed to hear his beloved's story, but he was uncertain as to his welcome after that startling revelation. 

He started to tiptoe away to give them privacy, but then he caught Rey glance his way. Hazel eyes implored as she shook her head no, then nodded to the floor. _I guess she wants me to stay..._

"Once upon a time, there was a princess who thought she could run away from her problems…”

✨✨🌟✨✨

Rey fidgeted discreetly beside her father's throne as he welcomed the Sheikh of Agam to the palace. She wished, for the thousandth time, that she had her twin sister, Rose's, ability to be serene and still, even when provoked by extreme boredom. _This pompous prince is deadly dull,_ she sighed, inwardly. _Just look at him trying to impress Abba with his knowledge and gifts. Don’t we already have more jewels than we can wear and silk to change the curtains five times over?_

A gentle cough brought her attention back to the on-going proceedings, "Raia, look what the Sheikh has graciously brought you from his kingdom," the Sultan said with a nod of his head.

"Oh, yes, my apologies, Sire. I thank you for your gift," she said. Taking the proffered item, she carefully unwrapped what was, to her surprise, a small golden lamp inlaid with a lotus leaf pattern made of dozens of tiny sapphires. "It's lovely. Thank you! Wherever did you find such a unique lamp?"

"That is a long tale for another day, princess. Suffice it to say it has long been an artistic treasure of Agam, and I hope your Highness will appreciate its beauty."

* * *

Later that evening as she lay in her bed admiring the sparkle of the jewels in the moonlight, Rey noticed a smudge on the side of the lamp. Picking it up, she gently rubbed the lamp with her night dress. The smudge was quickly erased, but in its place, smoke began to billow from the lamp, covering her bed. With a frightened squeak, she dropped the lamp upon the coverlet and pressed herself up against the wall. 

Before her arose the figure of a man and he was _...blue_! His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and he wore no shirt across his muscled chest. Thankfully though, she found him to be in possession of a pair of red trousers. This was the Princess’ first encounter with magic, and it would leave its mark. Like every past Master of the lamp, she was given three wishes; unlike past Masters, though, she took her time to decide upon her wishes. 

Rey spent days with her head in the clouds as she pondered her wishes. As a princess, she already had everything she needed, and if she wanted anything, she had simply to request it of her father. _What do you ask for when you already have the world at your fingertips?_ In the end, her first wish had been a simple childhood daydream. She wished for a pet tiger and named her big baby Rajah. 

Rajah was a beautiful specimen of tiger glory. The cat was a vivid tangerine color cut through with those striking stripes all tigers are known for. Reaching up to Rey's waist in height, she was a large animal and should have been fearsome in the wild. Inside though, her pet had been as gentle as a kitten, and twice as cuddly. 

Over time, Rajah managed to wrap Rey's family around her paw, but the palace servants were never pleased to have a tiger to care for, even one as tame as Rajah. Rey loved to take the tiger on lazy summer walks through the hanging gardens. At night, she and Rose would cuddle around the purring tiger and talk. _Tigers made the best pillows,_ they'd agree. She was even helpful in scaring off unwanted marriage prospects. So far, none of the Princes who came to court her wanted her attention enough to go through a protective tiger. One prince even left with his trousers in rags after Rajah took offense at his attempts to kiss Rey. 

Rey was content to continue on without making another wish until one particularly stressful day. Pressure had been growing lately for her to make a choice and commit to a suitable suitor. The laws of the kingdom dictated that without a son to inherit the throne, the eldest daughter must marry by her twenty-first birthday to secure the monarchy. Older was older, even if it was only by a few minutes, so the burden fell upon Rey to secure the kingdom's future. True, she had her choice of suitors, but she didn't want to marry yet and no one seemed to care in the slightest. 

After an interminable day of visiting dignitaries, awkward meetings, and forced good humor, all she wanted was some alone time and a foot soak. Returning to her room in the wee hours she retrieved the lamp from its hiding place and summoned her genie. 

"Genie, my second wish is for a day off. I don't want to cause any sort of trouble, I just want a simple day off to relax and be myself."

The Princess reveled in her day off. She slept in and chose to eat breakfast in bed…with her fingers! Sneaking away with Rose, she spent the afternoon at a secluded beach. They frolicked in the waves at the water's edge and, when they tired, read a book aloud to each other under a palm tree. It was with a thoroughly content heart that she slipped into pleasant dreams that night. There was a month left before her birthday- maybe there was still time to find true love. Anything seems possible in dreams.

But the month came and went, and time ran out.

"Have you chosen a suitor, your Highness?" questioned the Vizier.

Rey squirmed in her seat, "No I haven't. I'd hoped to fall in love."

"That's a luxury you'll have to forgo, it seems, Raia. You know the law," he stressed.

"Abba, isn't there anything you can do? Surely you won't force me to marry?" Rey pleaded.

The Sultan sighed, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do this time, Daughter." He turned to his Vizier, "What does the law state if the princess is unwilling to choose?"

The Vizier glanced down at the scrolls in hand, though he already knew it like the back of his hand. He'd been planning for this day for months, inviting the worst candidates for the princess to meet. Surreptitiously, of course. People would notice. 

Hiding his internal glee beneath a facade of submission, he read aloud, "If the Princess cannot find a suitable suitor then she must wed...the Grand Vizier. Why, that's me!" 

Rey's eyes lit with an unholy fire as she pushed her chair back roughly from the table. 

"I refuse! You cannot force me. The law is wrong!"

"Maybe so, but it still is the law. Where would our society be without them?" the Sultan asked. "Either choose for yourself or accept the Vizier."

Rey walked around the table to her father's seat at its head. She cupped his cheek tenderly, "I love you, Abba. Never forget that," gently she kissed his cheek and left the stunned men behind. 

Back in the quiet of her bedroom, Rey summoned the genie for the last time. 

"Genie, I'd like to make my third wish. I wish..." she took a shuddering breath, "I wish I wasn't a Princess." 

"Are you sure, Mistress? This may not turn out like you hope it will," Genie asked.

"I _have_ thought. I've thought it through and through until I can't stand being inside my own head! I can't do what they're telling me to do! I just want to live a normal life. I don't want to be trapped in a gilded cage anymore!" She paced the room in a fury of emotion. 

"As you wish, Mistress." Genie flicked his wrist and Rey felt herself rising off the floor as the magic enveloped her…

✨✨🌟✨✨

"But I don't understand," Rose said, "Why did you become a genie?"

"Because I wished myself out of existence. If I didn't want to be a princess, I couldn't be a Sultan's daughter. So I was erased from your memories, and you from mine. To be free of my place in this world it was like I'd never been born, and the only un-born beings are genies.

"I thought I could run away from my problems. I didn't understand then that some can only be faced and lived through. I've missed you so much, you've no idea," she sniffled, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"How could you? You didn't remember us," Rose chuckled wetly.

"I know, but there was always this emptiness inside of me. I longed for a family I never knew I had. Even my genie's magic couldn't wipe away completely, the love we had shared." 

The three of them talked until long after sundown, and when time finally caught up with them again, Rey looked across the room to where Ben had been...and he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying to know, what did you think of my twist?! Did it surprise anyone? Let me know. Comments are life 🌹
> 
> In the animated version Rajah is a male tiger. I forgot that and wrote him as a her and I left it that way to suit myself 😅!
> 
> Immense thanks to my beta for checking my story this morning so I could update today. 💐


	12. Time apart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the palace, Ben and Poe start making some important life choices. In the palace, Rey and Rose have their own decisions to make. Will their destinies intertwine?

Ben groaned wearily as he threw himself, bone-tired, onto his bed. Another day, another merchant's dhow loaded. Honest work was definitely more backbreaking than thieving for his daily bread. Today he'd spent the morning hauling fresh fruit off of a recently returned trade ship, and the afternoon had seen him loading hand-woven rugs under a broiling Arabian sun. He couldn't stand to smell himself but was too exhausted to try and correct the problem. 

In the three weeks since he had freed Raia, Ben had been laying low and working hard. Poe was once again his roommate, though now a reluctant and irritating, nagging one. They had disagreed ever since that evening, whether leaving that night was right or foolish.

Poe, who professed to own the inside track on understanding women, had argued that leaving would send the wrong message to Raia; that Ben was insecure. He had been in favor of staying and seeing where the chips fell. They  _ were _ hero's after all, and walking away from beautiful twins had left him in a foul mood. 

Ben had simply refused to stay, ignored his arguments, and walked back to the old quarter of Agrabah, home, once he'd heard most of Rey's story. It wasn't that he wanted to leave the woman he’d just declared his love to, but he felt she deserved some time alone with her family, to reconnect with her former life. Ben wasn't afraid that their love wouldn't withstand a temporary separation but, if he was honest, there was the niggling fear that he might find a different person when he went back. He knew Genie loved him, but how would Raia the Princess choose to live her new life? Would she again be pushed and pulled, unable to make her own choices? It was this uncertainty that cost him sleep in the wee hours.

With the money he'd had remaining from his first wish, he and Poe were able to relocate to a safer area of town and purchase a modest dwelling; street rats no longer. He'd also given Poe a loan, which had enabled him to buy his own dhow. Poe wanted to become a better man while still being true to himself. Ergo, a merchant trader who captained his own ship allowed him the spice of adventure without the crime. Some far-flung day Poe dreamed of being, "a stinking rich merchant, with a ravishing wife and many dark-haired children to spoil."

Ben held no such lofty dreams anymore. Wealth and status were no longer his goals. All he longed for was a place to call home, honest work, and the arms of the woman he loved around him. Being uncertain of what the future may hold after he returned to the palace, he'd opted not to make plans, to find work, and wait to see what came next.

"Another relaxing day at the harbor, Ben?" Poe asked as he walked into their living quarters, throwing his cap at Ben.

Ben threw it back in Poe's face before replying, "Yes! I love smelling like dead fish and seaweed. It really adds a rugged feel to the room, don't you think?"

"It's definitely unforgettable, but you best hope it'll wash off by the time we head back to the palace. Rey will run for her lamp after a whiff of you!" 

Ben laughed, rising from his bed, "Good thing the lamp disappeared then. Two more days, buddy. Two more and we can go see our princesses again." 

Ben had formally requested an audience with the Sultan two weeks before, and they were both impatient for the appointed hour to arrive. Poe had been corresponding almost daily with Rose since they'd left, and Ben had the sneaking suspicion that Poe’s dream world was built around a petite, feisty princess.

“Have I gotten a letter today?"

Ben reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a folded message, "Messenger was waiting when I got home. What's it worth to you?" 

Poe dove at Ben, scrambling to grab ahold of the precious missive before Ben could read it. A wrestling match ensued with only one party particularly invested. Ben released the letter only once he was sure he had flustered his friend sufficiently. Poe had always been so self-contained, but budding affection had given him a soft spot that Ben loved to provoke. All in good fun of course. 

Seeking a bit of privacy in which to read his letter, Poe exited their small dwelling and sat down against the sun-warmed wall of the courtyard. 

Pookie,

I hope work continued well today. Any luck finding a crew for your first voyage yet? My offer to cut off my hair and act as first mate still stands. I'm tougher than I look and you know it. I speak several languages, and that'd be an asset to you in your trade negotiations. I also can't imagine anything more romantic than sailing the sea...with you. Who knows, maybe you'll get so raging seasick you'll need someone to hold your hair while you hang over the side! Promise me you'll ponder it until you come around to my way of thinking?

On a side note, you'd best warn that friend of yours that my sister is quietly raging that he hasn't been in contact since he left. If he isn't careful he won't make it back out of the palace with his head on his shoulders. I've discovered Rey does NOT have a great deal of patience anymore, nor has she regained her ability to suffer fools gladly. She speaks honestly, almost bluntly at times. Father has been hard-pressed to keep putting out the fires she starts with visiting emissaries. She misses Ben. Sometimes I hear her crying quietly in our room after we go to bed. He better write soon or brings a gift when he comes. Tell him, if he breaks her heart, I will cut  _ his _ out and feed it to the tiger.

Love,

Rosie Posie

P.S. Let's name the ship Falcon. It's a majestic creature and will bring good luck. 

Poe chuckled, rubbing his chin as he finished the letter. His tiny spitfire was determined to accompany him on his first voyage. He knew she could handle anything the trip entailed, he just wasn’t sure her father would approve; he was the Sultan after all. Now, Ben, he was in for a stormy reception if he didn't change course. Maybe he  _ should _ warn him...as a favor to a fellow man, of course.

* * *

"Grrrrr!!! How can I have nothing to wear! There are thirty dresses in this horrid closet," Rey, in an uncharacteristic fit of dramatics, threw herself onto her bed which was piled with discarded outfits; an arm thrown over her eyes.

"Rey...sweetie, this is ridiculous. Just pick something. Ben won't see the clothes anyway!" her sister coaxed from the doorway.

Rey popped up, a pink tinge evident on her cheeks, "Rosie! Just  _ what _ are you implying?"

"Not what you're thinking, apparently! I just meant that he's in love with you, and he won't care what you're wearing. He just wants  _ you. _ "

"Does he?" Rey's voice trailed off uncertainly. "Poe has written to you practically every day, and Ben hasn’t said a word. He just...left. I wouldn't even know  _ why _ if Poe hadn't told you!" She sniffled and wiped a tear that managed to escape. "I miss him, and I'm going either kill him or kiss him when I see him this afternoon." 

"Either way let's make him squirm a little, shall we?" Rose smirked, and so saying, she delved into the pile of discarded dresses and pulled out a midnight blue dress. 

"You know, Ben bought this fabric when we visited the marketplace. I don't know why I picked this color in the first place, it really doesn't suit me. But you,  _ you _ will be stunning," she said, holding the dress up in front of Rey. The floor-length dress shimmered in the sunlight, thanks to the silver threads and diamond chips adorning the dress. It was like being draped in an Arabian night, stars scattered across the expanse of it. “This dress was made to shine. Go forth and dazzle, Darling.”

Rose helped Rey into the elaborate dress and then called a servant to dress her hair. A veil was attached to her hair by a sapphire comb, and then Rose pronounced her complete. Rey had gone quiet during the hairstyling, twisting a spare scarf around her wrist and off again. She wanted to believe her sister’s words so badly. That Ben was coming back for her. That he would stay if she asked him to. 

Winding the scarf, her thoughts wandered to the new relationship she was forging with her father. She and her father had shared many late night heart to hearts about the reasons she had felt there was no other option but to flee her home. He had been deeply hurt knowing that she hadn’t come to talk to him but realized now that he hadn’t even been open to it, blinded as he was by the need to maintain his kingdom. Rey had spoken of how difficult it was to feel such pressure to marry. While she respected the customs of her people, the traitorous Vizier had only brought buffoons for her to choose from. Her greatest sorrow had come from the knowledge that her father  _ could _ change the law to give her more time to find a suitable partner and he  _ wouldn’t _ do it. She had felt betrayed by the man who should have loved her best. 

Rey loved her father dearly but had told him, in no uncertain terms, that she would leave (straight out the front door this time) if he refused to approve of her choice and allow them to marry. She was going to marry Ben if still wanted her, even if it meant she could no longer have her royal title. After a few days of discussion with his advisors, they had all agreed that her choice was a sound one. Ben had shown his cool head under pressure, and his valor and strength had saved the people from tyranny; they owed him their lives. He would make a great Sultan when the time came. Her father had added afterward, privately, that most important to him was that Ben loved her and held her first in his heart. She deserved nothing less.

* * *

"I don't remember this walk taking so long the last time we made it," Ben practically whined. "Why is it that when you want time to fly it shudders to a halt and refuses to pass?"

"Oh my gosh, Ben. Would you please, please just shut up already? We'll get there when we get there and not a minute sooner! Don't make me turn around and knock some sense into you," Poe retorted. 

They were almost to the front gates of the palace, on their way to the appointment with the Sultan. Ben wore the striking black robes he'd had made for the Harvest Party so long ago, while Poe cut a rather dashing figure in a spectacular shade of lime green that no one else would even dream of attempting to pull off. 

As the men approached the doors, Poe took a deep breath, slapped Ben on the back, and said, "This is our moment. Let's go get them, Tiger." He made to walk forward, but paused mid-step and drew back to whisper in Ben's ear, "Did you remember to bring the ring?"

A frantic expression crossed Ben's face and he patted his clothes for the ring he'd purchased. Finally, he found it hanging from a chain around his neck where he'd put it last night so he wouldn't forget it. Triumphant, he held it out for Poe's inspection. The rare yellow diamond solitaire flashed brilliantly as it reflected the sun's rays. Sunbeams for his Sunshine to wear.

"What if she says no?"

"She's not going to say no. But if she does then we go out and get plastered together, and you come with me on my trip. Maybe, I'd even let you steer the boat once in a while. You know, like on the graveyard shift or something," Poe said bumping his shoulder against Ben's.

Ben rolled his eyes, "You're  _ such _ a good friend, Poe." 

Together the two guys laughed and entered into the palace to meet their destinies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger?! How could the author do this to us? We should revolt or something ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Next week I'll need some input on which of my three working stories I should focus on next. 
> 
> Until then :)  
> P.S. A Dhow is an Arabian trading ship from back in the day. They look like a lot of fun to sail, actually.


	13. A Wish Come True...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben & Poe return to the palace. Will they find a warm welcome or a chilly one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry this update is two weeks late. Life has been hard lately. So here is the fluffy HEA you've all waited so patiently for :)

“Your Eminence, Benjamin and Poe are here and request an audience with you.”

“Show them in,” the Sultan answered.

He watched the two men approach his throne with veiled amusement. One was obviously more nervous than the other, as evidenced by the small steps his long legs normally wouldn’t take. Hamed was rather pleased. Ben should be nervous asking for one of his greatest treasures...Raia’s heart. There was no question what his reply would be, Rey had told him in no uncertain terms what he would say. But she hadn’t vetoed making the poor boy suffer his first fatherly inquisition.

“Good morning to you both!”

“And to you, Your Majesty,” they replied, bowing low.

“How can I be of service to you this day? I was vastly surprised to receive your request for an audience. I had thought our dealings at an end,” he queried. “Did you not receive back your possessions and coin?”

Ben glanced briefly at his companion before answering, “Yes, we did, and thank you. We just-“

“Then why have you come to take up my valuable time?” the Sultan interrupted sternly. “There can be nothing left for you here...unless of course, you would like to take back your jams and spoons?” he mocked. From behind him came a strangled sound that was quickly hushed. If he looked at either of his daughters right now he might not make it through this charade. 

Ben’s eyes bulged at the reminder of his mortifying first impression. “N-nO! Those were...a gift...for you,” he stuttered. “And a terrible one too,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Well then, what are you here for?” 

“Your Daughter!” Ben blurted out, his voice rang from the rafters. Poe groaned and covered his face with a hand. Ben stared at the people before him and wished for a swift death to release him. _How had it come around to this again?_ He had a speech. He’d practiced it, memorized it even! And yet, here he stood, looking like a fool again. 

It was the sound of riotous laughter that slowly brought him back to his senses. He snapped out of his inner turmoil and looked up to find Rey and Rose clutching their stomachs in laughter. He also heard the unmistakable sound of coins passing hands. 

“I can’t believe you did it again, Ben! You cost me. I really thought you had moved beyond this awkwardness,” Rey said, exasperation tinged her laughter. 

“Did you see his face?” Rose cried gleefully. “As long as I live I’ll never forget it!” 

“Can you imagine the impression he’ll make on visiting emissaries offering tiny spoons as gifts?” The Sultan’s comment set the three of them off again, as a bewildered Ben and Poe watched on. “He’ll be known far and wide as the Sultan in a jam!”

“Are you three done yet?” Poe broke in.

“Not even remotely, Pookie!” Rose said, blowing him a kiss. 

“POOKIE?!” the Sultan sobered instantly and turned on Rose, giving her _the look._ “How long has this been going on? Is there something I need to know about you two?” 

Rose gulped.

* * *

With Rose, Poe, and her Father all distracted, Rey saw this as her opportunity to sneak away with Ben. Silently, she gently jerked her head to the left, motioning for Ben to follow her outside. Since he’d already decided to follow her to the ends of the earth, the courtyard didn’t seem too far to go, so go he did. 

Outside the late afternoon sun shone warmly on the blue-tiled courtyard. Bees hummed contentedly as they darted from flower to flower, and Rey vibrated with the intensity of her feelings. How was it possible to feel so many emotions all at once? Love, anger, longing, sorrow, fear, dread, hope. She wanted to fling herself across the courtyard into his arms and kiss him senseless. She wanted to wake up beside him every morning...she also wanted to wipe that smirk off his face by siccing Rajah on him. _How could he profess his love to her and yet fail to acknowledge her with even one measly letter after he left!_ Her sister had a box full of letters filled with dreams of a shared future with Poe and painful-to-read odes to Rose’s lips. How hard would it have been to send one of his own? 

Seeing her eyes on fire, Ben stood hesitating on the opposite side of the courtyard. His survival instinct told him to wait for her to speak first, lest he gives her more kindling for the fire.

“Was it all just a game to you?” she called out, her voice quavered. 

Ben jolted in surprise as her question broke the taut silence between them. “What?! No. Never!”

“Then why did you leave me? You never wrote once or sent a token, a sign, _anything_ to show that you’d return to me. I would even have smiled at a jar of stinking _jam_ !! You _know_ that Rose received messages from Poe all the time! If you love me, why did you leave?”

Ben watched as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks and knew that he had made a horrible mistake. His reasons may have been good, but he had failed to look at it from her perspective. He needed to make this right _now._ In a few brisk steps, he was across the courtyard and wrapping his arms around his beloved.

“ ‘Amira, please…” he bent down and tenderly kissed the tears off her freckled cheeks. “Please, forgive me. I’ve been a complete imbecile. I hurt you and I’m so, so sorry. Poe tried to warn me I was making the wrong decision, and I wouldn't listen.” Ben sighed into her hair. “I thought...I thought you would like some time alone with your family. To find your place in the world again without me as a distraction.”

Rey drew away, but not far. “That’s rather arrogant of you, isn’t it? Assuming that you’re a distraction for me. Honestly, you’re rather rugged for my taste,” a small upturning of her mouth belied the seriousness of her tone. 

An answering smirk grew on Ben’s face, “That’s a good story. I think you just can’t bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.” 

Rey sauntered away without replying and plucked a rose off a nearby trellis. She brought the flower up to her nose and inhaled the delicate fragrance. “I think the time apart has given me a greater perspective on your character. You, Sir, are a scoundrel,” she declared. 

Ben came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His breath, warm against her neck, caused her to shudder. “You like me because I’m a scoundrel. There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life,” he murmured in her ear. 

“I happen to like nice men,” Rey retorted, turning to face him.

“That’s why you turned down all those proposals, then?”

“No-“ Rey was interrupted by the sudden clash of his lips against hers. His kiss was like a wildfire consuming all before it. Into the kiss, he poured his apologies, devotion, and desire. Happily, he felt her respond; her hands reaching up to weave themselves into his hair. Time seemed to stand still as their breaths mingled. Giving and taking, chasing and following; neither ready to let go. 

Eventually, Rey came up for air, settling back on her feet, starry-eyed. Ben grasped at his swirling thoughts and pulled on the one dearest to him. 

“Marry me?” he asked breathlessly. “Let me stay with you always.”

“Anywhere I go?” Hazel eyes searched brown.

“Yes.”

“Even if I want to stay?” 

“Then we’ll raise an army of sticky-fingered children. Somebody has to eat all that jam I brought.”

Rey jumped into his arms, laughing. “Yes! A thousand times, yes!”

“I guess wishes really _do_ come true, don’t they?” Ben said, as he knelt down on one knee before her and placed the diamond solitaire on her ring finger. “I’ll spend a lifetime trying to make yours come true, ‘Amira.”

“You already have, my Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the OT lines I worked in there? Like father, like son after all!
> 
> 'Amira means Princess in Arabic :)
> 
> I will post, hopefully, the Epilogue on Saturday. We shall tie up the last plot point in a bow then. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta-d either. Any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Till Saturday, Lovies'!


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a super long chapter for our happily ever after...
> 
> I must give a CW for Pregnancy here just in case it is hard for someone to read.

Rose laughed as she watched her toddlers wobble about the deck, delighting in the salty sea spray hitting their faces, as their ship, the Falcon crested another wave. Her chubby dumplings; she’d called them that since their birth two years ago. If you asked Poe, he’d tell you all about the “dark and stormy night the twins were born during a hurricane at sea.” In reality, Zain & Lily had been born safely at home. His colorful telling was much more entertaining, but not one she had any desire to live through. 

Poe’s trading business has flourished in just a few years thanks to hard work and a lot of encouragement. The first year or two was pretty lean, but Poe had been able to forge good working relationships with traders across the region, and now they had four ships sailing the seas, bringing goods from exotic locations. The best part was that he was able to run the company from Agrabah and didn’t have to leave for months at a time anymore. 

This was their first trip since the children were born and she relished this time away from it all. Out here on the ocean life was quieter, it flowed with the currents. There were nights spent sleeping in a hammock on deck, under the stars with Poe. Colorful ports with new experiences and cultures, and new vistas to explore. It was a way of life she’d never had as a Princess of Agrabah, and she loved it. 

The Falcon was currently sailing east, home to Agrabah after a six-month voyage. Their trip along the Arabian Sea coast had been profitable, thanks in no small part to Poe’s ever-present charm. Poe could talk the grumpiest merchants into sweetening the deal every time. A stalwart few could resist him, but her husband had never forgotten his past on the streets, and he knew how to disappear quickly.

Rose was looking forward to this homecoming especially. Her father was throwing them a party in honor of her and Poe’s fifth anniversary. It was to be quite the spectacle because Rey and Ben had, of course, been married on the same day; a double wedding. She missed her twin dreadfully when they were apart, and with Rey’s due date coming up, Rose was determined not to miss this birth. 

A thump and a tiny clunk alerted her to imminent tears so she swooped down to pick up Zain who was trying to climb atop his sister’s back to reach his toy monkey. Abu was his best friend, next to his daddy of course. 

“No, Zain. Sister isn’t a ladder, thank you very much!” page placed him back on the deck and grabbed his monkey off the cargo pile. “Time for a nap!” she chimed, and slowly helped them walk to the cabin. She tucked them into their bunk for a nap, then sat down in her rocking chair to knit until they fell asleep. The door to the captain's cabin opened twenty minutes later and Poe walked in.

“I came to say goodnight. Are they out already?”

“Like rocks,” she whispered. 

He walked to the children’s bunk and leaned down to kiss precious cheeks. 

“How about we take advantage of the quiet and take a nap too,” he smirked, his arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her close.

She answered with a kiss.

* * *

A few nautical miles (and several hours earlier) the palace of Agrabah was wrapped in quiet, safe for the servants up and about their chores. Upstairs, Ben slept, wrapped around his heavily pregnant wife. He dreamed peacefully, with no worry about being rudely awakened. He should have been...he’d taught his little ones how to sneak like street rats; quietly and unseen. 

His four-year-old son, Ali, presently climbed up his father’s bedpost, like the little monkey he was. Ali’s two-year-old sister, Cassia, watched, her hazel eyes wide, sucking her thumb in the doorway. 

“Awie dunna jump?” she lisped, quietly.

Ali shook his head at her and held a finger up to his lips. “Yeah. I wanna show dad how good I am at sneaking,” he loudly whispered. If he’d been paying attention to his target, he’d have seen his father’s eyelids twitch at their “quiet” voices. 

Without warning, Ben sprang up from his prone position pulling the distracted young prince off the bedpost and began the sacred art of tickle torture. Ali, writhed on the bed, trying to escape, but it’s a hard thing to do while giggling hysterically. 

“UNCLE!” Ali’s shout finally rousing Rey from sleep.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and smiled at the merry war between father and son. A normal morning at their home. 

“Who’s your uncle?” asked Ben. “I’m your Daddy!”

“No!” Ali shrieked, “Uncle means I give up!”

Ben continued tickling toes, “Who told you that?”

“You, Daddy!” a tiny little voice called from the doorway.

Ben turned to acknowledge his daughter, “I would never be so silly!” he cried defiantly. 

“Yeth, you did!” Cassia ran across the carpeted floor to stand beside Ben’s leg, “Up! My turn!”

“You would offer to take his place, brave little flower?”

“Yeth, but I want kitheth inthed!” Cassia demanded with a little foot stomp. 

“Deal! The brave princess saves the prince this time!” Ben announced. He lifted his daughter up and smothered her face with kisses as she giggled.

“Who’s ready to see Aunt Rosie and Uncle Posie?” Rey broke in. At Ali & Cassia’s insistent ‘me’s’ she smiled and reminded them they needed to get dressed and make sure they had the special gifts ready for Zain and Lily. Ali and Cassia tumbled off the bed in search of their nurses; they didn’t want to miss anything, today of all days!

Once they’d left the room, Rey wobbled to an upright position. “Up, up!” Rey mimicked, with arms outstretched. “You know I can’t get up easily and it’s all  _ your  _ fault.”

Ben chuckled and walked around the bed to help her. 

“I don’t remember you complaining at the time,” he smirked, as he reached down to support her to a standing position. “How is baby bean today? Any contractions yet?” He rubbed her belly lovingly before bending down to kiss her stomach, followed by her lips. 

Rey rubbed her aching lower back. “No, nothing yet, but soon I hope. We’ve got a tie to break,” she winked.

Speculation on the baby’s gender was a source of amusement in their small family and the source of bets in the Court. Ali, of course, wanted a little brother, Rey wanted an easy delivery and Ben...Ben wanted twins. The first time he had mentioned it, Rey told him he could have twins when he gave birth to them himself. She couldn’t blame him entirely, they loved having children filling the halls with laughter and life, but the thought of two at once was overwhelming.

Life the past five years had been sometimes sweet and some days sour, as all lives are. She and Ben had only been married a few months and were still adjusting to new roles when she became pregnant with Ali. Her morning sickness had been so wretched that she’d needed nursing those first months, but it had gotten better eventually. Ben had stayed beside her as often as he could, making sure that he spoiled her with every comfort when he had to be gone. Ali would always be worth it, she said. 

While their kingdom had been swift to embrace Ben's new role as Prince, the neighboring countries had been scandalized and much colder. It had taken several years before they saw his worth and relations improved. Cassia had arrived in the midst of the tension and been their ray of sunshine. She was definitely Daddy's girl; Ben had been wrapped around her finger from her first cry. 

* * *

The afternoon passed in a whirl of party preparations; final menu approval, children to keep out from underfoot, and a last-minute dress alteration for her comfort. Rey was grateful for the distractions though. It kept her from having to watch time pass waiting for Rose’s family to return. She expected their arrival in time for dinner before the official party started. Ali & Cassia were bounced off the walls with excitement to see their cousins again. She wasn't much less excited than they were but being the grown-up, she had to hide it better.

Her first contraction caught her off guard just as the dresser finished pinning up her hair before dinner. Her grimace must have alerted the other woman.

“Did I poke you, Princess?”

“Oh. No... thank you. Just a foot cramp. It’ll pass,” Rey lied easily. She'd rub her foot to lend credence to the statement, but she hadn't seen her feet in weeks. The initial discomfort passed quickly, and since it was only the beginning of her labor, she decided to keep the news to herself for the moment. Ben would want to hover, and wouldn’t want her to attend the party, and she  _ was  _ going,  _ the end.  _

She stood and admired the lovely outfit that had been made for the celebration. It was a long, deep emerald green silk tunic over matching trousers. There was a heavily embroidered border of flowers in gold thread along the hem. Instead of a veil, fresh jasmine flowers were pinned in her hair, cascading down. The finishing touch was the malachite cuff Ben had given her; his first gift. 

Rey made her way down to the dining room and was surprised to find the large space empty. Even if Poe and Rose hadn’t arrived, Ben and the kids should be here. She peered into corners, around the curtains, and even thought to check under the table.  _ There was that one time… _

"BOO!" 

"Yahhhhhhh!" Rey jumped out of her skin and turned to find her twin doubled over in laughter. 

"Gotcha!" Rose squealed, "I hope I didn't scare you too badly. I wouldn't want to make you go into labor or anything," she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Nope! No danger of that," Rey replied, popping her 'p'. She gathered Rose into a warm embrace. "I've missed you so. Did you have a nice trip?"

Rose's answer took up most of the dinner conversation. She and Poe had been gone for six months and had many stories to tell. Rey managed to eat fairly normally throughout the long meal and didn't think Ben had noticed in the hubbub of the family gathering. Little Cassia did seem a bit attentive to her, but it was most likely because there were so many people around. She tended to be a shy doodlebug.

It was into one of those sudden lulls in conversation that Cassia showed Rey just how perceptive little children can be. Her tiny voice fell like cannon shot on the gathered family, "Mommy, why's you pwaying the statue game wifout me n' Awie?"

"I'm not playing a game, Doodlebug. I'm eating dessert," Rey forced herself to reply in a light tone despite the grip of a contraction and took a bite of her dessert in an effort to look untroubled.

"Yes, you is!" Cassia vehemently asserted. "You keep fweezing and stop talking. That’s the statue game. It's not fair if you win, cuz we not pwayin' too!"

Ben put down his fork and walked around the oblong table to his wife's side, "Are you okay, Rey?" he asked as he rubbed circles into her shoulder lightly; his eyes searched for the cause of Cassia's assertion.

"I'm fine! Just a little indigestion. Don't fret, Master. I'm not," she patted his hand, as the old title fell from her lips unheeded. 

Ben would have bought it if not for her slip of the lip. But his wife only called him master when she was well and truly distracted; an automatic response from the past. 

“You never call me Master anymore. Something’s up,” he hushed his voice to give them a modicum of privacy from the others.

Ben decided it was time to bring out his secret weapon. The only sure way to crack through his wife’s defenses...his eyes, or rather what his wife termed his, “whiskey-brown-melts-me-like-butter-puppy-dog-eyes.”

He knelt down before her chair and took his wife’s hands in his bigger ones, then met her gaze. It was the kind of staring contest that only true love knows. Affection pouring from one person to the other through the eyes, no words are necessary, just two hearts beating in-time. He waited patiently, smiling. Her eyes darted about for a bit, trying to look everywhere but at him. Eventually, she couldn’t help but meet his loving gaze. 

He won the staring contest after that... 

Heaving a deep sigh, Rey finally allowed herself to lean back in her chair, sore and emotionally fatigued from keeping up the charade. She cradled her baby bump while gently massaging it in an attempt to help herself relax a little through the oncoming contraction. Her head fell to her chest as she slowly inhaled through her nose, and out her mouth. Once the worst was passed, she re-opened her eyes to see eight sets of eyes zeroed in on her. Ben’s wide eyes and hanging mouth told her that he’d caught on.

Rey shrugged her shoulders and plastered a please-don’t-kill-me smile on her face. 

“I guess baby bean wanted to attend the party too?”

Ben ran a hand over his face and placed his head face down in her lap, “Woman, you are going to be the death of me. No party is as important as you and the baby.” He rose up from his kneeling position and helped her to rise. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. Time to meet our littlest wish...” 

And I’ll leave it to your imagination, dear Reader, to decide how the tie is broken 😉. Let me know what your headcanon would give them in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it is finally finished! Hallelujah. Whew. 
> 
> A couple of notes: 
> 
> 1\. Yup, I continued on with the flower name tradition. Lily and Cassia are both flowers. I picked Cassia b/c it is known for being a spicy "cinnamon" scented flower. Felt right for Ben and Rey.  
> 2\. Yes, I did leave the ending a little open-ended. You decide which gender the baby is for your headcanon ;)  
> 3\. I should have a new one-shot to post this weekend. Only Make-Believe, A Modern AU where Rey gets amnesia and believes she and Ben are married and he has to go along with it.  
> 4\. After that it'll be Country Roads. Modern AU, Rey is the overworked exec who thinks she is going to a luxury retreat to recuperate. Turns out it's a lot more rustic. There will be Ben in plaid, chickens, and sass...lots of sass. 
> 
> Until next time 'round!

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...tomorrow!


End file.
